Duelist Summons
by daggers0
Summary: With a new tournament, trouble is once again brewing. With new friends and new enemies, the gang faces what will be their worst nightmares in their life. In this Duelist Summons Tourn. the monsters become real, and its up to the duelist to control and wie
1. Chapter 1

The Not So Typical Anzu

Summary: With Yami in his own body, things heat up between Anzu and him, but with other couples getting together and strange happenings, will they get through to the Anzu that isn't just the supportive one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, and if I did, I can promise you Anzu won't just be in the background and there will be more girls. 

Chapter One: Tea Missing

"Yami!" Yugi yelled, as he ran down the stairs of Grandpa's shop. "Where is my backpack? I searched everywhere for it and –" he stopped abruptly, as he saw his backpack on the table.

"I took the liberty of taking it for you when you were still in the shower aibou," Yami said, smirking as he took a sip of tea. "We should go now; no doubt Tea has already left for school by now seeing as how we are so late, if we hurry we can still catch up with her."

"All right thanks, let's go than!" Yugi yelled, as he grabbed Yami and shoved him out the door. "See you after school Grandpa!"

"Strange," Yami mumbled to Yugi as they barely made it in before the tardy bell. "We ran here, but still haven't caught up with her, and she's not even in class either."

"Yeah I know," Yugi whispered back. "You don't think anything happened to her do you?"

"Hmmm," Yami merely said, as he sat back down. "I don't know, but I don't sense any Shadow Magic around here."

"Gardner?" the teacher said, taking role. "Gardner?" she said, now looking up only to see Anzu missing. "That's strange, that girl has never missed a class before. Motou any idea where she is?" she asked, sincerely concerned for her best student.

"Sorry ma'am, but we were late today and didn't see her," Yugi said sheepishly.

"I see, well…" and she went on calling other students.

"The teacher's right Yami,Tea never misses school, she got a perfect record ever since preschool I think."

"…."

"Yami?"

"Looks like Kaiba's absent as well Yugi."

"But he's always absent from time to time."

"Yes, but somehow I sense that his absence has something to do with Tea."

End of Day, at a Cafe>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Tea wasn't at school today?" Mai asked as she met up with the gang, Serenity at her side. "What's the big deal about it, the girl's probably sick that's all."

"She's right," Serenity said, "I think you guys are over-reacting. She's probably sick and can't go to school, so let's go visit her."

"Serenity," Tristan said, matter-of-factly, "The reason why we're worried is because the girl never misses school. Rain or shine."

"Yeah sis," Joey added. "Yug, remember once when she got that high fever, and no matter what we told her, she refused to stay home while we were walking to school."

"Yeah," Yugi said, apprehensively, "She still came; her excuse was that test, which she still aced, even though her head was spinning. When school was over and the bell rung, she couldn't stand anymore, and she fainted."

"Exactly," Tristan said. "Now do you guys see how we're worried?" At this, Mai nodded her head, getting worried and fretting now. Ever since the whole ordeal, she and Tea have gotten close, and the girl's ever bubbly smile have gotten to her, and at the news, she was starting to fret. Serenity also was getting worried; her brow creased with thoughts of how Tea was, and fear was starting to show in her eyes.

"What we need to do now is go and visit her," Yami said, seeing as how the two girls were fretting.

"Don't bother," a voice suddenly said. "Unlike you guys," Duke said, suddenly appearing out of no where. "I didn't stood around and discuss why you're worried but went straight to her house."

"Why you!" Joey yelled, as he made a lunge for Duke, which he easily dodged.

"Did you see Tea?" Serenity asked, anxious.

"No, that's why I said don't bother," Duke said, sighing. "No one was home; I was banging on the door for at least fifteen minutes. I even went around the back and saw that no one was home."

"What?" Yugi said. "But if Tea's not at home than where can she be?"

"That's what I came here to ask you." Duke said. "Although she wouldn't be my cheerleader, she helped me with some personal issues and now she's missing."

"Oh man," Joey yelled suddenly. "If she isn't at her home than where can she be? She always had one of us with her, and never goes anywhere alone!"

"Hmmm," Yami suddenly said. "Perhaps we should call her, Mai may I borrow your phone?"

"Oh sure," Mai said, taking out her cell as fast as she could.

As Yami called her cell, the group stood around closely, hoping for news of the brunette, only to hear her voicemail. A collective sigh could be heard as the group knew not where to look for her.

"Where could that girl be!" Tristan yelled.

"Calm down Tristan," Yugi said.

"Yes, we're all worried and now I'm scared something bad might have happened to her," Serenity said, looking down.

"Don't worry, Tea's a big girl," Mai said, not quite convincingly. "She can take care of herself."

"I don't think that this is the best way to find Tea," Yami said, as he tried to sense any Shadow Magic in the area. "We should wait by Tea's house; she has to go home sooner or later."

"He's right," Yugi said. "But first does anyone know where Tea would go? Where she hangs out usually? Or anything like that?" he said, looking around, as everyone looked at Mai or Serenity and even him.

"We usually just go to the mall," Mai said, as she thinks back. "I would usually get her clothes and we would talk."

"And we usually just walk around the park," Serenity said, "And hang out there. Maybe a movie or two too."

"You know thinking back," Yugi said, "We never really did what Tea wants. We'd just drag her somewhere we want huh?"

"Yeah, man that girl really needs to get us to do some stuff she likes instead of just doing what we want." Joey proclaimed.

"When we find that girl, we're doing what she wants!" Tristan said, as they headed towards Tea's house as the others nodded.

'Tea…' Yami thought. 'How we took advantage of you, please be ok.'

10 P.M>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Man, its getting late, and still no sign of anyone," Joey said, as he lay on his back on the grass, with Mai sitting next to him.

The gang all decided to stay out in the park across the street from Tea's house and wait for her to show up. Yugi was sitting on the bench with Serenity and Duke, while Tristan was sitting on the grass, with his back against the bench, whereas Joey was completely lying down in the grass, with Mai sitting next to him like Tristan, and Yami was leaning against a nearby tree.

'Yami?' Yugi sent to Yami, tired of sitting for the whole day. 'Are you still trying to sense Shadow Magic?'

'Yes aibou,' Yami replied. 'Can't be too careful, this whole ordeal may have been over for a year, but I can't help but sense that something is amiss.'

'Don't worry,' Yugi said, sensing the worry from the usually calm spirit, although to him, whenever something concerned Tea, the spirit seemed a whole lot less calm, 'Tea should be fine, and it won't have anything to do with the Shadow Realm or Magic.'

Just than, a limo suddenly pulled up in front of Tea's house.

"Look!" Yugi whispered, as loud as he could for the others to hear.

The limo was white and blue, and inside the voice of Mokuba could be heard, saying, "See you later Tea!"

And the long awaited voice of the missing one immediately answered with a laugh, "Of course Mokuba. Thank you for the ride Seto."

"Of course," Kaiba answered, as the gang saw him stepped out and went around the limo to open the door for Tea. "You don't actually think that I'd let you walk or take a taxi home do you?" he said with a slight smile, which surprised everyone watching. But what surprised them more was as Tea stepped out, she was wearing a black tube top with blue strings and ribbon oriented around it, and a black sleeveless style jacket over it, her pants were black also, with a professional yet clubbing feel towards it, with some blue sprinkles that can be seen, and boots. But what surprised them the most was her hair. It was no longer the short brown that they usually see, but long, and was tied up in a ponytail, her bangs were still there, but was slightly shifted. The Tea they see now was even more beautiful, but wasn't the same bubbly person they see, but a calm and more sophisticated one.

"Well, from the way you act towards me and my friends, you can't really blame me now can you?" Tea said, laughing.

"Well that reminds me, I don't want to see you with them anymore," Kaiba said, no longer smiling, but now looking stern.

"What?" Tea said, demandingly. "Why?"

"How dare that bastard tell Tea not to hang out with us anymore," Joey snarled, as the others held him back, as he tried to attack Kaiba.

"You don't need a reason to hang out with them, you're perfectly well by yourself with me and Mokuba," Kaiba said. "And I don't want to see you near that mutt especially, and that supposed to be dead, porcupine head Pharaoh."

"He has a name Seto," Tea said. "And I can hang out with whoever I want to, with or without your permission."

"Tea, I'm merely expressing my concern," Kaiba said. I don't like how you hangout with those losers, and cheer them on in the sidelines."

"What's wrong with being on the sidelines every now and than?" Tea said.

"Nothing is wrong with that, but you're always on the sidelines if you haven't noticed," Kaiba said, exasperatingly.

"I'm perfectly fine with cheering them on Seto," Tea answered, smiling. "Look I know that you're worried about me, but I'm fine with it, supporting them is nothing, and a lot less work."

"Tea, I know you," Kaiba said, taking her hands. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't miss fighting for yourself."

"…."

"Just like I thought," Kaiba said, letting her hands go. "I'm worried for you, if you keep on going like this sooner or later; you're going to lose all self respect for yourself."

"No I'm not," Tea protested. "Its just, nii-san, it's so much easier like this."

"I no that you took our mother's death the hardest, and that our family comes out as a surprise for you. But you can't just keep living a lie as Tea Gardner." Kaiba said.

"I know, but it's hard to let it go," Tea said. "I've come too far to let Tea Gardner go away like that."

"Yes, I know," Kaiba said, recomposing himself. "That's why I'm making another tournament."

"What?" Tea asked, "What for?"

"More production in advertisement," Kaiba said, shrugging it off, "but you're going to enter it."

"What?" Tea yelled.

"Yes," Kaiba said, "And of course all your other loser friends will be in it too. IF you are in it."

"That's not fair Seto!" Tea yelled, pouting.

"Yes it is, and do you know why?" Kaiba said, smirking. "Because its life." And before Tea can say another word, he was back in the car, and slammed the door shut. "Oh and by the way," he said, rolling down the window. "This isn't just any type of tournament. So I would suggest that you be on your toes, and wait for the announcement."

"What do you me-"but before she can finish, the limo drove away leaving her only to ponder her thoughts. "Stupid Seto, the next time I see him, he's in for a hell lot of trouble." She muttered before turning around and heading inside.

"Am I the only one who saw Kaiba talking civilly and kindly to Tea?" Tristan asked, dazed at what the group just heard.

"Yes, and did I hear a nii-san in there?" Yugi asked.

"Why is Tea's hair long?" Serenity added.

"Since when did Tea start dressing so dark like?" Mai questioned.

"So there's another tournament?" Duke said.

"It would seem that there is more to Tea than meets the eye," Yami said, softly. While the others continued looking confused and thinking, Yugi was the only one to notice the sadness in those few words.

'Tea…' Yami thought. 'Why are you living another life? What is going on that you're not telling us…your friends….me…'

a/n: pls tell me what you think of this. I take any review that you would give, and I accept all flames. I just want to know what you think of this. I'm new to this so please help me, so that I may fix anything that might be confusing or anything of that sort.


	2. Chapter 2

The Not So Typical Tea

Summary: With Yami in his own body, things heat up between Anzu and him, but with other couples getting together and strange happenings, will they get through to the Anzu that isn't just the supportive one.

Disclaimer: I once more do not own Yugioh, so don't sue me, for another reason why I don't own it is if I did, the American one wouldn't have so many cuts, and the theme song, as my friend had said, would still be the Japanese one, instead of going let's d-d-d-d-duel. Also, when I said I accept flames, I accept them with reasons why it sucked pls. that'll be helpful 

Chapter Two:

"Hey guys!" Tea said, happily as she met up with Yugi and Yami as they were about to go to school.

"Hey," Yugi said, smiling, a slight smile.

"Hi Tea," Yami said, quietly.

"Sorry about yesterday," Tea continued her greeting, as they headed for school. "I had to go visit a relative, and I couldn't go to school or get a hold of a phone."

"Its all right," Yugi answered, reassuring her. "We came to your house, but no one answered, so we assumed you left or something."

"Yes," Yami added. "We than later just went home, it was rather uneventful yesterday."

'Yami,' Yugi thought. 'why are we pretending we know nothing again, I hate lying.'

'Because if Tea does not wish for us to know, than she must have her reasons,' he answered, 'even if it means us not knowing what is going on with her.' He thought, sadly however.

"Oh, that's good than," Tea said, smiling again. "Did I miss anything in school though?" she said, slightly panicking now.

"No," Yugi said, laughing. "You didn't miss anything in school, just that pop quiz in math, and we have a test today for chemistry."

"WHAT?" Tea yelled, as she stood, frozen on her spot. "What do you mean we're having a test? And pop quiz? Miyuki sensei never let's anyone make-up for a pop quiz!"

'At least she's back to her normal self,' Yugi thought, laughing mentally, as Tea continued to babble on while walking.

'That was a cruel joke aibou,' Yami said, slightly chastising him, while smiling.

'Don't say that you didn't laugh either,' Yugi said.

'Yes, but I wouldn't be the one running for my life when Tea finds out you lied.'

'….crap!'

'Yes, and a woman's wrath is far worse than any shadow magic or the shadow realm' Yami said, laughing mentally.

Later on at school 

"Hey you guys!" Tea yelled, seeing Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and Duke.

"Hey," they answered back, with a tried smile, that went didn't go unnoticed by Tea.

"What's wrong with you guys today?" Tea asked, as she looked from Yami and Yugi, to the others.

"Well," Serenity said tentatively. "Yesterday, we were looking for you, and …."

"We just got really worried," Mai said, as if it was nothing. "You should've called us or something girl." She said, giving her a mocking stern look.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry you guys," Tea said, looking relieved that it was nothing. "I know I should've but my cell ran out of batteries, and I went out with my relatives so it just all went crazy."

"No worries, than," Joey said, smiling, "Right ya'll?" he said, while Tea laughed a relieved one, when the bell rang for school to start, causing the group to do a collective sigh.

"Hmph," a voice suddenly said. "Move it mutt, or we'll all be late," Kaiba said coldly, as he went through.

"Why you!" Joey yelled, as Serenity, Tea, and Tristan grabbed him back.

"Ugh, damn you Kaiba," Tea said, as she held Joey back. "He does have a name you know!"

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you Gardner," Kaiba answered coldly back, walking away.

"I can't stand him!" Tea yelled, "Come on you guys, or we'll be late." She said, glaring at Kaiba's back, and heading off to class after him.

"Wow," Joey said, staring off after Tea. "Not much have changed, she's just like what we know, not the one with Kaiba last night."

"He's right," Tristan added. "Maybe it is better that we haven't dealt with this."

"I'm just glad that everything is back to normal," Serenity said with a smile. "But I still want to know more about Tea."

"She's right," Mai said. "what kind of friends will we be if we don't even know about our best friend's interest and hobbies."

"Well all that's gonna change," Yugi said, brightly.

"Yes, it will," Yami agreed.

During Class 

"All right class," the teacher said, as everyone quieted down. "Today, we have a special morning announcement. This is broadcast through out the whole school, as well as out in the public." She announced, as everyone stared at her, curiosity written all over their faces.

"As you all know, the school is heavily sponsored by none other than Kaiba Corp." she continued, nodding towards Kaiba, who sat in the back of the room. "And we give thank you for that, but Kaiba here has asked the school to do him a special favor to announce his new tournament, that will soon be held, and this video should show you everything you need to know." She said, as she stepped aside to reveal a monitor.

"As you all must know by now," a man in a suit said on the screen, "a tournament shall be held soon."

"However," a woman suddenly said, as she appeared as well. "this tournament wouldn't be anything like the others. This tournament is not only a duel monsters 'card' tournament, but also…."

"a more virtual and 'realistic' one." The man finished.

"There will be demonstrations of this of course, as soon as you get to the tournament, and prove that you are qualified."

"In other words, just like Battle City Tournament, you must have at least one star to enter the tournament when you register at anyone of Kaiba Corp's stores."

"Also, unlike Battle City Tournament, it will be held at another area, one more…."

"Lifelike, and much more will be at stake than just a rare card."

"Due to the fact that there is much more to this tournament, you are allowed to duel together."

"In other words, you may duel with one, or two more of your friends."

"Making this into a duo or trio."

"However, you are only limited to three per group, and if you wish to only duel alone or duel with only one other person, than it is your choice."

"But when you go there, the challenger, with a trio can all duel…."

"….or 'fight' you as well, thus making it a disadvantage if you are fewer in numbers, but if you find that you work better by yourself or with another person…"

"Hey, whatever floats your boat is fine with us."

"And here is a slight preview of what is there to come." The woman finished as she and her partner disappeared only to reveal a forest.

There in the forest, two figures stood, but their faces were nothing but blurred, as not to reveal their identities. Suddenly, the two were shrouded in light, as a jewel on their glove suddenly shined, and the two yelled, "Let's go!"

Both of the dualist immediately drew five cards from their deck that was placed underneath their other hand. As everyone watched, they were amazed to see when the person drew one of the cards and raised it above their head shouting, "Man eater bug!" a man eater bug actually appeared, coming out of the card and headed straight for the other dualist. The man eater bug, seemed to be heading straight for the dualist, teeth out, ready to claw the dualist when the dualist suddenly dodged with lightning speed, and summoned a monster of their own. "Maha Vailo!" and the figure of Maha Vailo can be seen, shadowing the dualist, and the dualist's own hands started to glow with thunder as he made a movement and striked the other dualist with lightning speed that they couldn't have foreseen, causing his life points to go down to 2500, whereas the other dualist was still 4000.

"As you can see," the woman said as she reappeared. "This dual will not only test your dualing skills, but also your ability to dodge as well as retaliating your opponent with another attack."

"Which is much more life-like and more realistic. There are three types of cards in this tournament."

"Weapon, independent, and trap cards. You will be able to use your normal cards, but they will have changed attack styles when you use them in the tournament. If you wish to see the changed attacks and attributes as for your greater chance in success in this tournament, we would suggest that you go to this website,  (not a real website….I think just using it for this fanfiction) to check your cards."

"Also, there will be other cards waiting for purchase that you will be able to get that is just created by none other than Maximillion Pegasus, for this tournament especially."

"As for the tournament, just as the website says, this will be the Duelist Summons Tournament, and shall be located on a remote island."

"Once registered, you will be given a jewel glove just as you saw on the screen. However, the second jewel glove will be your choice to wear, as you see, it is merely something designed so that you will be able to pull your cards out quickly, but if you have a preference as to where you want to keep your deck, than it is up to you."

"There will be more information provided once you register, and board the ship."

"And as for winning this tournament…."

"….you will need both strength, agility, intelligence, and luck to win."

"and the key to it all will be that jewel glove, so we would suggest that once you register, don't leave that jewel glove out of your sight."

"And this is Jura Basil Elden with the upcoming news of Duelist Summons," the woman said, flashing an award winning smile as she flicked her long blond hair that went down to her thighs, as her black clinging dress showed her flirtatious figure.

"And I am Bart Garsus," the blond man said, also smiling cheesily as his short blond hair waved about under his hat and his brown suit complementing his hair. "And we will be giving you your daily reports on the upcoming tournament as well as narration for this dual and the winners and losers."

"So stay tuned, and if you need any news of whatsoever, log on to  for any information of whatsoever."

"And also, just to check us out," Bart said, grinning and giving a quick kiss as Jura clobbered him with a giant hammer out of no where.

"Ahem, ignore the dufus over there if you will, and please enjoy the tournament!" Jura yelled, as Bart laid unconscious on the floor, even more so when Jura heard him groan, and gave him a quick kick to the head.

"Well," the teacher said, as a sweat-drop appeared as she watched as the monitor go back up to its place although still showing a Jura beating and yelling at Bart. "As you can see, there is a tournament that will be held this upcoming summer break. And to make sure that you still remember that school isn't over until this Friday, you all have to write a five page essay due this Thursday, in other words, two days from now, on any subject you wish." She said, triumphantly as the class groaned. "Now remember, any subject you wish and –" suddenly the bell rung, and everyone ran out of the class before the teacher could finish. "Damn bell, I was about to give them extra requirements," she sighed. "Oh well, at least they'll be entertained this summer…." She said, as she relaxed onto her chair.

'Hmmmm,' she thought. 'I wonder whether those girls will enter this tournament, especially since that Kaiba made the tournament so much like the summoner's dual….Perhaps its time that this Miyuki Sensei go back out into the underground world and see what other opportunities awaits her with this tournament, surely…'someone' will be needing her skills….' She thought, smirking, as she rolled a strand of her long green hair that went down her back around her finger. Although her glasses were slightly blocking her eyes, one can still easily make out that Miyuki Sensei was in deep thought as her cold pink eyes were far from their usual playfulness.

a/n: ok, to make this easier to understand, I will try to post up the next chapter as soon as possible. Also, like I said, the website is just something I made up, and if you try and go there, and actually find something…well it has nothing to do with this fanfiction. Also, sorry that it took me so long to update, but I typed up six pages of this, so you've gotta give me some credit right right? looking extremely hopeful, that no one will kill me right now neway, also, I will be introducing even more characters that are mine, like the Miyuki Sensei girl, and no I do not own vandread characters who will be appearing on and off throughout this fanfiction.

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm extremely happy that I got some, and please tell me to correct any mistakes I made throughout the fanfict. Again, I accept all reviews, flames, etc, BUT pls include why.

Oh and before I forgot….IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I WILL BE MAKING UP CARDS!

I AM BAD AT TYPING UP DUELS!

ALSO, THE CARDS I MAKE UP MIGHT ACTUALLY BE REAL THAT I AM NOT AWARE OF!

AND IF YOU WISH FOR A CERTAIN CARD TO SHOW UP, SAY SO IN THE REVIEW!

AND, THE CARDS I MAKE UP WILL MOST LIKELY COME FROM SOME GAME THAT I FORGOT THE NAME OF SO ITS NOT MINE, AND DON'T SUE ME!

BUT SOME CARDS ARE MINE!...such as……………will be added thru out the story ok. Lol.

AND THAT IS ALL

Pls read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Duelist Summons

Summary: With Yami in his own body, things heat up between Tea and him, but with other couples forming and strange happenings, will the two make it through especially with the monsters becoming a reality with Kaiba's upcoming tournament? YxA(AxA)

Disclaimer: once more I do not own yu gi oh, I'd like to own atem and anzu and make them a permanent pairing but no, sadly I don't. so don't sue me pls

Also, thank you for bearing with me throughout my ramblings on the second chapter, and thank you for waiting so long :p

Chapter Three:

"This is gonna be so cool!" Joey yelled, excited about the upcoming tournament. "Let's register right now!"

"Geez Joey," Tea replied, "We just barely got out of school and the first thing you say is this Dual Summons thing." She said, rather mellow.

"It isn't necessary for us to enter this tournament," Yami offered, trying to ease Tea up, but to no avail.

"Well, even if you enter," a voice suddenly said from behind them. "It wouldn't be much of a difference, in the end, the winner shall be me. No mutt will change that."

"Why you!" Joey yelled. "I can dual circles around you!"

"Really?" Kaiba snickered. "And just how will you be doing that?" he said, as Joey flushed just now realizing what he had just said made no sense of whatsoever.

"Just leave already Kaiba," Tea said, glaring at him.

"And why should I take orders from you Gardner?" Kaiba said. "And Pharaoh, you have better enter this tournament. As the so called King of Games, you have no right to refuse, and that title will be rightfully be mine by the end of the tournament." he stated, and left, his cloak blowing in the wind after him.

"He's right Yami," Yugi said. "If you want to keep that title of yours, you're gonna have to enter this tournament." 'Besides,' Yugi added, sending it to Yami telepathically, 'if we want to learn more about Tea and be a true friend, we have to enter.'

"Very well," Yami nodded. "Shall we sign up right now?" he asked, looking at Tea who was looking as if she was deep in thought.

"Hell yeah!" Joey yelled oblivious of how the others were glaring at him.

"Maybe we should see who should be paired up with who first?" Tristan said, bonking Joey on the head.

"Yeah," Tea suddenly said brightly. "How bout you guys figure that out, and I'll meet you guys in the plaza. I have to make a few calls." She said, as she ran off. "Later!"

"Do you really think Tea will enter the tournament?" Yugi asked the others, as they watched Tea turn a corner and disappeared.

"Looks that way huh?" Tristan said. "But I wonder whether she really is something more than what she leads on, I mean, how can we conclude that just because of Kaiba?"

"Yes, but you have to admit," Yugi said. "We really no nothing of her other than the fact that she likes dancing."

"And from the expression she got from what Kaiba said," Yami added. "She looked like she really did longed and missed something, as if she was unsure of it, and most of all, like she was trying to resist something."

"Come on you guys!" Joey yelled. "Why are you guys making this so damn complicated! Let's just enter this damn tournament and find out for ourselves, and either way she'll still be our friend, and that Kaiba ain't gonna change nothin'!"

"….."

"….."

"…."

"What?" Joey asked at the sudden silence and the stares that were suddenly directed to him.

"I think that that was the smartest thing you've said." Tristan said.

"Yeah, ever!" Yugi exclaimed.

"oh Shuddup!" Joey yelled, as he tried to grab the two, while Yami merely watched and smiled.

"You're right, let's relax," Yami said. "This will be the first tournament with no evil, and either way, Tea will be our friend."

Later on in the day in Domino Plaza 

"What's taking Tea so long?" Serenity asked. "I can't wait to enter this tournament!" she yelled, laughing.

"Of course," Mai exclaimed. "And we're gonna come out on top too." She added, winking at Serenity who giggled.

"Hey with us three, we're gonna be impossible to defeat!" Rebecca exclaimed in triumph. "Sorry Yugi, but its girls all the way!"

"Puh-lease!" Joey yelled. "Tristan, Duke, and I are gonna rock this tournament!"

"Don't tell me you're forgetting about us," Yugi said laughing. "Yami and I are gonna be unbeatable with us dueling together."

"Too true aibou," Yami added, smirking.

"But you guys are forgetting something," Tea said, as she suddenly came from out of no where. "This isn't just dueling, it's a summons dual."

"What are you trying to say Tea?" Joey said. "We gonna kick all ya'll asses!"

"Suuurre," a new voice suddenly said, as a girl their age suddenly came round from behind Tea. "Like a Neanderthal like you have any chance of even surviving your first battle." She had black as night hair that reached the top of her thigh, even though it was tied up in a ponytail, and spiked bangs that was neatly framing her face, and silver blue eyes. She was wearing a tight blue sleeveless shirt that complemented her eyes, and was two inches short of her black leather pants, that was the kind you'd wear to a club. She was also wearing sunglasses on top of her head which was also a light blue in color.

"Come on Matsuko, be nice," Tea reprimanded her friend. "Sorry guys, she's like that to everyone but once she warms up to you, she's really……nice in a way." Tea said, laughing as this Matsuko girl glared at her in a playful manner.

"Well nice to meet you Matsuko," Tristan said, extending his hand.

"I'm not on a first name basis with you," Matsuko answered coldly, ignoring his hand. "Its Nami."

"Matsuko!" Tea yelled. "Come on, these are my friends."

"Well no duh," Matsuko answered. "If they weren't I wouldn't even be talking to these losers."

"I'm sorry you guys," Tea said. "She's got an attitude problem."

"I do not!" Matsuko yelled.

"Its all right," Yami said, smoothly, not really caring for Matsuko, for he can see that she cares for Tea by the way she talked. "It's good to see more of your friends."

"Yeah," Mai added. "Nice meeting ya, I'm Mai."

"Hi Matsuko," Serenity said softly, "oh, I'm sorry," she suddenly gasped. "I'm not really used to saying last names," she said softly.

"No worries," Matsuko said, making a hand gesture as if to wave it off. "I'm fine with you and Mai calling me Matsuko, I just don't like the others." She said, winking, causing Serenity to giggle, while Mai laughed.

"Hell yeah," Mai yelled. "Girls rule!"

"Who else? These stupid boys?" Matsuko full heartedly. (a/n: no offense to every guy who reads this by the way, its just how Matsuko is…..(mainly in real life) so if you have a problem with this, pls feel free to email LadyPh0enix )

"Nice meeting you too Nami," Joey grumbled.

"Yes Nami," Duke said suavely. "Its an honor to be in the presence of someone such as yourself here," he said, grabbing Matsuko's hands, who merely narrowed her eyes till it was nothing but blue slits that looked like a snake.

"Don't," Matsuko murmured. "Touch. Me." She said, stressing each word, causing Duke to immediately back off.

"So are you going to enter the contest with Nami Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Tea said, suddenly surprised. "How did you know I'm going to enter the contest?"

"Well…" Yugi said, getting red at the thought of lying.

"Well you did show up here with a friend Tea," Rebecca said, covering up for Yugi. "And why else would you ask your friend to suddenly meet us."

"Yeah," Yugi said happily, glad for the cover up. "So are you?"

"Well, yeah," Tea said, grinning. "In a way."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, curious.

"Let's just go in and register," Tea said, checking her watch and shaking her head, while a frustrated sigh could be heard from Matsuko.

"Yeah huh," Joey yelled. "Why da hell were we all standin' 'ere for?" he asked, and ran into the shop, followed by Duke, shaking his head and a Tristan looking to the sky asking why he had such a friend, while everyone else laughed.

"All right," the shopkeeper said, as everyone finally entered thru the door. "I've seen you guys for sometime now waiting outside my door." He said, smiling. "I presume that you all are here for the Dualist Summons Tournament?" he asked, while everyone nodded. "All right, who wants to register first?"

"I do," Tea immediately said, before Joey could even open his mouth. "Tea Gardner please?"

"Very well," the old man shopkeeper said. "Wow, five stars, I presume that you're an adept of Dual Monsters than Miss Gardner?" he said, while typing up some stuff to complete the registration.

"I dibble dabble," Tea said, modestly.

"Although I'm sure that that isn't true," the man answered. "but here's your jewel glove as well as the jewel case, unless you don't want it of course."

"Oh, yes please," Tea said, thanking him.

"Is there anyone else who will be entering as well with you?" the man asked.

"Yes," Matsuko said, coming up. "Nami Matsuko." She stated.

"Nami Matsuko," the man muttered as he typed it up. "It seems that you also have five stars." He stated, as he finished typing it up. "Is there any-"

"I wanna sign up!" Joey yelled, unable to contain his excitement.

"Hahaha," the man laughed, "well aren't you the impatient one, very well. SI this a separate team, or will you be dueling with these young ladies?"

"Separate, and da name's Joey Wheeler," Joey answered.

"Duke Devlin."

"Tristan Taylor."

"All right, Joey, you have four stars, Duke four, and Tristan three." The man said, smiling, "Not bad."

"Wait what?" Joey yelled. "I have four! How can I have four, and Tea has five?"

"I'm sorry sir," the man said. "But that information is disclosed to you, and you will just have to accept that. Other than that, you're still going to be in the tournament, isn't that enough?"

"Grrr," Joey growled, backing down.

"Next please," the old man said, still smiling his smile.

"Mai Valentine."

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Rebecca Hawkins."

"Very well," the man said. "Miss Valentine, you have four stars as well, Serenity three, and Rebecca Hawkins four bordering on a five," he said, winking at Rebecca. "So keep doing what you're doing young lady, and you'll be getting a five by the end of the tournament."

"Thank you." Rebecca replied, happily.

"All right, next."

"Yami Motou."

"Yugi Motou."

"Hmmm," the man said. "Motou's eh? I see, you're the winners of the last couple of tournaments." He said, his eyes lighting up. "We were wondering when you two will be registering."

"Thank you," Yami said, humbly.

"Well, of course, five stars for the both of you," the man said. "Well, that looks like everyo-"

"WAIT!" a voice suddenly yelled, as a blur of someone's image came bursting through the door. "I am so sorry." She said, panting. She had a silverish purple hair that was up in a neat bun, with metal chopsticks adorning her hair, and a couple of loose bangs was framing her face as well, with some loose strand from her bun that was most likely from her running.

"Took ya long enough!" Matsuko yelled, exasperating.

"Well I had some stuff to do," the purple eyed girl answered, defending herself.

"Come on you two," Tea said, standing between Matsuko and the new girl. "Well, Yumiko, these are my friends," Tea said, introducing everyone.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," Yumiko said. "I forgot to introduce myself. Well, I'm Sumi Yumiko," she stated, bowing.

"Well," Yami said, surprised at how etiquette the girl was. "I'm –"

"Oh," Yumiko said cutting in, "There's no need for you to introduce yourselves. I know all of your names already."

"And how is that Yumiko?" Tristan asked.

"Well," the girl replied. "I go to the same school as you guys."

"Wha?" Joey yelled. "No way!"

"No worries," Yumiko answered, smiling. "I just transferred for about a week or two. I don't think many people notice with the year ending and all."

"No way," Duke said, flirtatiously to her. "With your looks?"

"Yes way," Yumiko answered. "If I remember correctly, you bumped into me and just went straight on without a word just yesterday."

"….." Duke immediately silenced, as if trying to remember. "Wait, that girl can't be you. She had that hair color, but she was wearing these glasses, and carrying all these books, not only that….."

"Duke, is it?" Matsuko said, smirking. "If you don't shut up now, you'll never get out of the ditch you just dug yourself in."

"Yumiko doesn't like socializing during school," Tea answered. "She always wear this jacket, and would be quiet in class, but once you get to know her, its hard shutting her up."

"Hey!" Yumiko yelled. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"That you're conservative, and but somehow talk too much," Matsuko answered. "Not to mention that you always find a way to argue with someone, stubborn as hell…"

"The list is endlist," Tea supplied for her friends, while Matsuko nodded in agreement.

"Why are you guys talking as if I'm not here?" Yumiko asked, a pulse appearing on her

head. "And for that matter I just like to keep to myself at school! What about Matsuko! She loves anime too much, I mean, look at her! If it weren't for the fact that we're not in a comic book store, I would've thought she was some anime cardboard character!"

"What!" Matsuko screamed.

"You guys!" Tea yelled. "Do I always have to act referee!" Tea said, joining in the battle, as the rest of the Yugioh gang merely had sweat drops on their faces.

"Ahem," the man at the shop said, watching the scene in front of him. "AHEM!" he yelled, causing everyone to look at him. "Would you like to register as well?" he asked kindly to Yumiko.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yumiko said, turning to a totally different person, than the one that was arguing earlier. "Sumi Yumiko please." She said, with a kind smile.

"And you would like to enter with anyone else?"

"Oh Tea Gardner's and Nami Matsuko."

"All right than, let's see," he stated. "Hmm

m, it seems like you're also a five star duelist, and that's it. Congratulations, you are all registered and qualified in the Duelist Summons Tournament. Now is there any questions regarding this?"

"Yes," Yumiko said. "When is the exact date of this tournament?"

"That'll be answered in your jewel glove," the man grinned, as everyone had surprised faces. "And that is all that I can disclose to you at the moment about the jewel glove, other than DON'T LOSE IT. If you lose it, you won't be able to get another, and not only that, all your duelist information will be contained in that glove, so treat it as if it was your life if you plan on taking this tournament seriously." What the wise old man said, was received by nothing but absolute silence as they stared at the jewel glove. Other than the fact that it had what it seems like a gem on the top of the gloves for the girls, an four smaller ones for the fingers of the guys, nothing was particularly special about it. "Are there any other questions?"

"……" no one said a thing, as they looked at each other.

"I believe that we don't," Yami answered

"Than have a good day," the old man said, smiling as everyone left the store.

"Wow," Mai muttered. "What's so special about this glove? Its not even stylish to say the least," she said, inspecting it.

"It probably has to do with some computers and stuff," Yumiko answered. "Matsuko, you got anything on the glove?"

"Who do you think I am?" Matusko exasperated. "I don't know about this thing."

"You're the computer expert though," Yumiko said, as she noticed Matsuko getting big headed with the compliment.

"Well," Matusko replied. "I am better at computers than a computer-illiterate like you, but from what I can gather, it probably has to do with the jewel, and I'll have to open it up to know."

"Gee, tell us something we DON'T know," Joey muttered.

"What'd you say?" Matsuko said angrily.

"Well," Yami said. "It isn't that bad, we can just wait and see what will happens. Besides, most likely it will start after the registration is over."

"Yeah," Tristan said. "I think its over in about…."

"Four days," Duke finished.

"Looks like no dilly dallying," Serenity said.

"All right than," Tea said. "Good luck you guys, see you when the tournament starts?"

"You're on Tea," Yami answered, with a smirk.

"Yes, good luck," Matsuko added. "You'll need it."

"Sorry darlin'," Mai replied. "but I need a new wardrobe, and you know what, this tournament is gonna cover it."

"You guys are forgetting who finished the last tournaments aren't ya? I did made it to the finals, and the top five," Joey said proudly.

"And I designed Dungeon Dice Monsters," Duke replied triumphantly, "This game is next to nothing."

"Hah, you need smarts to win you guys," Rebecca answered.

"You're right, you do," Yumiko said, grinning. "But can you fight as well? This game isn't just strategy, and you know what? We're going to come out on top no matter what."

"This will be the tournament of the century, and I'll try to give it my all," Serenity said softly, smiling.

"And whoever comes out on top owes everyone else a treat to dinner!" Tristan added, as an afterthought, while everyone laughed and agreed full heartedly.

"See everyone on the day of the tournament!" Tea yelled, as each team separated, once done with their competitiveness mode was over, and went to their respective places planning for the upcoming event, each wanting to win for their own reasons, and each more than willing to fight for it, promising each other and themselves, that whoever the winner is, will have to pry it from their dead, cold, unmoving hands.

a/n: sorry it sucked, and full of talking. Like I said, I suck at descriptions so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nami Matsuko, but Sumi Yumiko in a way is mines. Matsuko belongs to Lady Phoenix0 and yes I got permission.

Also, I no I promised a faster update, but at least I didn't wait till a month rite

And once more THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

Duelist Summons

Summary: With a new tournament, trouble is once again brewing. With new friends and new enemies, the gang faces what will be their worst nightmares in their life. In this Duelist Summons Tournament the monsters become real, and its up to the duelist to control and wield their prowess, if only they can control their emotions first that is….but what's a girl to do when she's fighting her best friend, crush, and rival. YYxT (AxA) JxM OCxOC OCxOC and….

Well if anyone wanna vote for who gets serenity, be my guest, because I have no idea who she should go with, but just to tell you, no Seto Serenity, he has someone else. ;)

SO, IF YOU WANT SERENITY TO BE WITH A CERTAIN SOMEONE, TELL ME IN THE REVIEW, MAJORITY WINS YA'LL! LOL.

A/N: by the way, I just noticed, in chapter two, a quarter of it was underlined because I have no idea, but I'm guessing it had something to do with me putting a website there, that ended up not showing up at all….no idea why. But the website was and in the last chapter, I noticed that the summary isn't the same. Haha, my fault sorry if confusion there, so neway this is more like the real summary now, so yeah. Have fun, and pls R&R.

And here's chapter four, hope u enjoy

Chapter Four:

"Ugh!" Yumiko growled in frustration. "The stupid four days is up, no more registering, and in those four days, we've practically memorized the damn website. We can't get anymore prepared than that, come on Tea, I want to relax."

"Yeah Tea," Matusko sighed as she browsed through the Duelist Summons website once more on her black laptop, decorated with different pictures of animes. "We need a breather."

"Yea," Yumiko added. "Even if we hang ourselves, don't you think we get a break!" (a/n: a vietnamese saying I learned, and I luv it haha. and it sounds a whole lot better in viet too btw ;)

"No," Tea said, as she skimmed through the card sections, and compared her own again. "It's fine when I'm not entering a competition, but if I'm in it, we're winning it."

"Ugh!" Matsuko and Yumiko groaned. "Damn perfectionist!" they yelled, as they once again reviewed their strategies late into the night.

Somewhere Else ……………..…………….…….

"Dammit Yami," Yugi yelled. "Can't we take a break, I'm tired."

"Aibou," Yami answered, while once again, search the 'web' as they called it, which still perplexes him, as there are no spiders of whatsoever. "If we are to win this new game, we need to know all the tricks, inside out."

"WE'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR FOUR DAYS!" the normally quiet and kind Yugi yelled, towering over Yami with his new found rage

"I'm sure that the others are doing the same aibou," Yami answered, as he silently shrunk away. "However, if you feel the need for a break, we can take one."

"GOOD!" Yugi yelled, as he stomped away.

'….maybe I shouldn't have pushed him so hard,' Yami thought, as he watched his, so called 'light' side, rampaged away, apparently to his room to sleep.

'YA THINK?' Yugi thought back, yelling so that it now echoed in Yami's head, giving him a horrible migraine.

Somewhere else again……………..…………….…….

"Booyah!" Joey yelled, as he once again beat Duke at the racing game.

"What! I can't believe this!" Duke roared. "How da hell can I lose to you!" he yelled, when he suddenly gasped, shocked. "Oh no, I did not just talked like ya!...MY GOD, THERE I GO AGAIN! AHHHHHHH!"

"Okay," Tristan remarked, as he watched Duke running around in hysterically. "Um, shouldn't we be getting ready for the tournament, you guys do know that the four days are up."

"NAhh," Joey replied, as he continued to play his game. "We'll just wing it, and still win it." He said, as he swerved with his racing car. "Hey, that rhymes!"

"….." Tristan merely, walked away at that comment, as he rolled his eyes. 'Man I swear, how da hell have I been friends wid him, iono, but …. Crap, now I'm talking like the idiot Joey….Damn, but it looks like I'll have to look up the rules and shit now, damn those guys, DAMN JOEY' he thought, as he mused of throwing the computer at him, as he came towards it to look up the site.

Somewhere else again ………………….…………….

"Whoa, Rebecca!" Mai said, as she held up a rather cute outfit according to her against Rebecca. "Lookin good girl!"

"Haha Mai," Rebecca said, once again refusing yet another outfit. "I am not wearing another one of those outfits, they are not my style!"

"Come on!" Mai exclaimed. "You look good in it! Don't you want us to match, Serenity got one too, isn't that right darling?"

"Yea," Serenity said, giggling. "Even though it isn't quite my usual attire, but I guess its ok if you like it Mai." She answered, giggling at the fact that with Mai's back turned,  
Rebecca started to make faces at her, for a college student at such a young age, the girl sure is immature at the moment.

Somewhere Else Again……………………………………………………………………..

"You promised that it would be worth my while," a shadow said, as a black figurine stood on the roof of the school, face shrouded in darkness. "Well?" the shadow asked, which is recognized as none other than Miyuki Sensei, or Miyuki Rin, her long green hair flowing freely in the wind, and her pink eyes, once again cold yet passive.

"And it will be," the black figure answered, the voice revealing one of a young man. "You are to enter the Duelist Summons Tournament." He stated.

"And?" Mikyuki asked, not with much difference.

"However, you will enter as another type of duelist," the man said. "You will be informed of this, when all is made ready for you."

"Heh," Miyuki huffed. "And you said that this will be worth my while."

"And it is," the man said, and although she couldn't see it, she knew that he was smirking, and she had never wanted to wipe someone's smirk off their face than this guy, however, her instincts told her not to. "for each you succeed in taking out, ten grand will be given to you. And for taking out….certain people, you will receive ranging from a million to ten million."

"Is that so?" Miyuki said, as she raised a delicate eyebrow. "And just who are these certain people?"

"That information is not yet for you to know," the figure answered. "You will know who it is periodically, when the tournament starts, however….there will be others like you who are to do the same, so there will be competition for you as well."

"Hmm," Miyuki answered. "Care to tell me why I should enter this tournament, for all I know, the money will never come."

"Well," the man stated, "a hundred grand should've been wired to your bank account right about now, that's the starting fee."

"Tell me," Miyuki asked, "why hire me, knowing my prices, when you hired other people who are significantly cheaper?"

"Hmph," the man replied. "you know the reason as well as I do. You're the best of the best out there, no one would pay that same amount if it weren't you."

"Heh," Miyuki smirked. "Than I'll be waiting for the assignments, and you just ready my money." She said, as she turned around swiftly and with a crack of smoke, she disappeared.

'Interesting,' the man thought. 'too bad you'll be dead by the time you finish the assignments, or I would've enjoyed seeing you more often,' the man commented, as he also suddenly jumped in a blink, so fast that nothing but what was a blur of him standing there was seen. 'Too bad, you're playing a game that you can't win, and you don't even know it…..and you're no different….Mizaki Anzu, you will pay….'

Tomorrow Morning, the first day of the End of Registration

"Ugh," Matsuko groaned. "I can't believe you woke me up this early Tea." She said, as she slumped her way towards the couch of Tea's house, which was where Matsuko and Yumiko have been staying since the registration.

"I know," Yumiko added, as she leaned on the banister, her eyes still close. "I never wake up this early, not even for school!" she complained.

"I know, which is why you never actually get ready for school," Tea answered, chuckling, as she came from the kitchen with two plates of eggs, pancakes, toast, as well as hash browns, Tea style. "But I thought since today is the end of registration day, we might as well celebrate because looks like all our preparation is over." She said, as Yumiko slowly opened her eyes at the smell of the food.

"OHH!" she yelled, as she rushed over towards the breakfast table. "HASH BROWN!" she yelled, as she grabbed some onto her plate and ate them, savoring the flavor as well as the loud crunch heard when it was bitten into.

"Hahaha," Tea laughed, as she also sat down. "I knew you'd wake up from the smell of the hash brown."

"Dang Yumiko," Matsuko agreed, as she also sat down, chuckling. "You and food."

"Shush," Yumiko answered. "Not just any food, good food," she stated, as she started to eat greedily, yet somehow still politely and neatly, spilling nothing of whatsoever, unlike Joey, while the other two just laughed. "By the way Tea, you know at registration how we all got five stars? How is that?"

"Well," Tea said, as she grinned, since she knew that this question would pop up sooner or later, and who else but Yumiko would ask.

"That's true huh," Matsuko said thoughtfully. "I mean, your brother doesn't know us, so why would we have five stars, especially since we haven't any records of dueling or anything."

"You see," Tea said, as she delicately put a piece of pancake in her mouth. "I merely went through his computer while he wasn't there and registered you two, how else was I to get back at him with this tournament without you two."

"I guess that's true," Yumiko said, as she finished off her plate, while the other two still had practically all their food left still. "When you called me and told me about this tournament, and how you were forced to take part in it, I was rather surprised."

"Surprised?" Tea asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Yumiko stated. "He wasn't exactly brotherly towards you during school, and during the last couple of years, but I've got to admit, it was a good idea of his, although it risks exposure."

"That's true," Matsuko said. "If we win, which by the way, we will, than our names and most of all faces will be everywhere."

"Especially since that porcupine head King of Games is in this tournament, not to mention skyscraper as well," Yumiko said, as she refereed to Yami and Kaiba.

"I know," Tea said, "and I have thought about it, but I don't think that many would care as much anymore, its been what, three years. It can't be that fresh in their mind, and our appearances have rather changed."

"Can't be too careful though," Yumiko warned, as she downed the rest of her juice. "And now, since you made me get up this early in the morning, we're going out."

"What?" Matsuko and Tea asked at the same time.

"You heard me," Yumiko answered smoothly, standing up and making her way up the stairs to the bathroom. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go get ready."

"….." silence met her, as the only sound was the soft steps of Yumiko's departure.

"Now look what you've gotten us into," Matsuko stated, glaring at Tea. "Now we have to go out, so much for sleeping four days worth of sleep!" she said, while Tea merely laughed.

Later On

"Now that's more like it," Matsuko yelled, as she danced. They were at the Domino Plaza Arcade, and Tea and her was taking over the Dance Dance Revolution game. Tea was an excellent dancer and of course, easily beat Matsuko, but Matsuko being the competitive girl she was, refused to give up, and danced as best as she could, which turned out pretty good, as she got an A, although her points were lower than Tea's. Matsuko was now wearing jeans, with a green T-shirt that said, 'Does it look like I care,' and Tea was wearing her black shorts, and yellow and black sleeveless shirt.

"Woot woot!" Yumiko cheered on the other two, wearing jeans as well, and a red shirt, with a spiral-like design on the front, and long sleeves that had a dragon on each sleeve (a/n: remember this shirt lady phoenix0 ;) . "All right, you guys dance, while I go and shoot someone!" she said, as she left the two and headed towards the House of the Dead III machine. "Time for some shooting practice," she muttered, grinning from ear to ear, as she got her gun ready. "Whaa?" she said, as the screen counted down. "I don't want to play with no partner," she said, shooting it so the countdown would go faster when suddenly a quarters could be heard, dropping into the slot right when it got to one. Shrugging, Yumiko merely said, "Oops," to herself, not even giving her new partner a glance.

"Heh," her partner said, whose voice clearly indicated that it was a guy. "Sorry to disappoint, but I like this game as well, and also prefer to play it alone." He said, as Yumiko heard him get his gun ready as well, and him talking to himself as well. "But from the looks of you, I don't think I have to wait too long to get what I wish."

'We'll just see about that,' Yumiko thought angrily. 'Who does he think he is? We'll see who dies first!' she thought.

The two were competing as hell. When the game started, Yumiko still didn't bother to even look at who her partner was, and merely protected herself, shooting on her side, as to avoid getting hurt and not die before the punk, and same goes for her partner. But as the game progresses, and the two were down to the last boss, with still all their lives, they learned to protect and save each other, for both knew that in order to beat the badass that took both they're lives in one flash, is going to be even harder to take down without the other.

"Not bad for a girl," her partner said, as he shot some of the attacks that were coming at them. (a/n: if u play the game, u'll no wat I mean, hate that boss!)

"And you're not too bad either," Yumiko answered, when she suddenly hit the slash that was going to slash out at their life points, which was already down by two, leaving only three left, each. "Now let's finish this off, I'm tired of playing defense."

"Deal," he answered. "Cover for me, I'll shoot him."

"Fine, but if you get hit, don't blame me," Yumiko answered.

"Heh," he said. "Fair enough, and if he still lives even when I'm dead, don't blame me."

"Hmph," Yumiko answered, as she started firing off all the bolts that went after them, while he shot the boss, with perfect precision now that he only had to focus on him. However, soon the two were down to their last lives, even with their relentless attack, but as an experienced gamer, the more health the boss loses, the more it attacks, and some attacks are just unavoidable.

"Dammit," he muttered. "If this keeps up, we're going to die right before he does."

"You're right," Yumiko agreed. "We have to do a kamikaze attack."

"What?" he exclaimed, rather surprised at such an idea. "We'll die!"

"No," Yumiko answered. "At a certain point, he will move around the screen at lightning speed, and during that time, he can't hit us, we have to take that chance. We'll switch off from offense to defense as soon as he stops, and tries to attack us."

"What if we're not fast enough?" he asked. "I've done that before, and I have failed at each attempt."

"That's why it's a kamikaze attack," Yumiko said, giggling a bit. "And besides, this time, it'll be two against one. So we better win." She said, getting serious, as the boss started to move fast.

"Let's go." He answered, and the two began shooting like hell, the monster went all over the screen, causing them to not shoot as precisely as they usually would, so the two just shot anywhere they caught a glimpse of it. Soon, the monster stopped, and was getting ready to ram them, an impossible move to block.

"Crap," Yumiko said, as she started firing at it.

"Its all or nothing," he answered, doing the same.

Soon, right before the monster got to them, the monster started to fall back, indicating its defeat.

"Hell yeah!" Yumiko yelled, as she jumped.

"Heh," her partner answered, smiling. "And to think, that we both didn't like having partners."

"Yeah," Yumiko agreed, laughing. The two ended up getting the highest score, and Yumiko shot her initials, 'SY' while her partner shot 'YK,' and just as she was going to turn and look at him, he turned around and left. All she saw was a glimpse of his back. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and black pants, with some chains. He had black midnight hair, that seemed to be as dark as Matsuko, but seemed blue at certain angles. "Hey!" she called after him, only to hear him chuckle.

"Later," he answered her.

"No fair," Yumiko pouted. "I didn't even get to see his face." She muttered, as she turned the opposite direction to find Matsuko.

"Hah!" Matsuko yelled. "Take that!" she said, as Yumiko came over to the Dance Dance Revolution game, only to find her yelling at some guy who apparently took Tea's place as her partner.

"SHuddup!" he yelled. "I demand a rematch!"

"I don't need to answer to you!" Matsuko yelled angrily back. "I won fair and square, now get off!" she screamed, as she attempted to push the poor guy off the game.

"I don't have to move," the guy answered. He had spiked silver platinum blonde hair, that seemed nearly white against Matsuko's hair, and jade eyes, that seemed to glitter with the light shone on it.

"Look," Matsuko said, as she gave up in pushing him off, as he was pretty strong. "I won, now leave. I want to play with my friend."

"I want a rematch," the guy answered, putting one hand in his black sweater's front pocket, and another in his brown cargo pants, only to pull out tokens from each. "and I'm not leaving until I get one."

"Ugh!" Matsuko growled. "Why the hell are you so hardheaded!"

"And why don't you just take on my challenge?" he asked, much more calmly and composed than Matsuko, which was a pretty amusing especially for Yumiko, who laughed, causing Matsuko to glare at her.

"Because," Yumiko answered, still smiling and trying her best to suppress her laugh and defend her friend. "She wishes to play with me, now if you will please move?"

"….." the guy stood there, speechless, as Yumiko suddenly came, for he never even saw her coming. "….very well." He answered begrudgingly.

"Geez," Matsuko muttered. "That guy just won't leave!" she said, while Yumiko laughed as she put in her tokens. "And you were what, standing there for like five minutes huh? And yet, you said nothing!"

"Well," Yumiko answered, as she chose a song. "It was really amusing, and I enjoyed seeing you flustered."

"Flustered?" Matsuko screamed.

"Yes," Yumiko answered, still picking a song.

"Why you!" Matsuko growled, as she was about to make a move on Yumiko, when Yumiko turned, and saw that Matsuko was now towering over her, ready to tackle her.

"….uh oh," Yumiko squeaked, as she just clicked on a button. "SONG! The song is on!" she said, as she slipped off the platform, to be safe, and pointing at the screen.

"Shit!" Matsuko answered, as she started to dance frantically, while Yumiko quickly got back on the platform. "Why'd you pick Paranonia?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Yumiko answered, as she danced as well.

"If we die, its your fault!" Matsuko yelled.

"Ugh!" Yumiko complained. "And this is coming from the one that is trying to kill me?"

Meanwhile

"Will that be all Miss?" a waiter said, flirtatiously, as he ring up the order.

"Yes, that will be all," Tea answered back, politely. 'Why are guys like this everywhere?' she silently thought, as she went aside and waited for the food. She ordered, three cheese burgers, three fries, and got tea for herself, coke for Matsuko, and raspberry iced tea for Yumiko.

"Tea?" a voice suddenly called. Tea turned around, only to see none other than Yami.

"Yami?" Tea asked back, with a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, that's a kind greeting Tea," Yami said, with a smirk as he easily sauntered over. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. By the way, how are you?" he smirked.

"Haha," Tea answered. "I'm fine, and good to see that you're fine too. Now, what are you doing here? Usually, you don't go out unless you're with Yugi or the others, but, you're alone, right?" she asked, looking around.

"Yes," Yami answered, sighing. "For the past couple of days, we've been preparing for the tournament and Yugi have gotten….a bit uptight. He is now resting, and I figured that I would be safer out of the house than in it." He said, as he leaned against the wall nearby, while Tea laughed outright.

"Wow," Tea finally breathed. "You and me both. We have also been preparing, and Yumiko dragged us out to loosen up." She stated, causing them both to laugh at such similar situations, when suddenly, a their arms started to violently shake. "What the?" Tea started to say, when she looked at her arm, she saw that it was the jewel glove that was acting up strangely. She looked over at Yami's and saw that his was acting similarly as well, and when she started to look at people around her, they also had similar faces as her own she knew.

"Looks like the commence of the tournament is now at of hand," Yami stated, as he looked at his jewel glove, just when a small visual suddenly appeared from it. On Tea's, it came from the one big jewel, and Yami's was from the four smaller jewels.

"Duelist, Tea Gardner," the visual said,as it turned out to be a young woman of either in her early twenties, or younger appeared. She had teal hair, that was cut short but spiked out a bit hair. Her eyes were greenish blue, that complemented her hair. She had an aura about her of seriousness and somberness, that just made you listen to her firm no question of whatsoever. "You are to report to Dock 13 tomorrow, at precisely noon. Tardiness will not be excused, and if you are to be disqualified from being late before the tournament even starts, it will be a real shame so make sure you get there on time," the blonde said, sternly. "Also, pack a set of clothes for a trip of around a month. Food and water will be provided….for a limited time anyways, and your safety will of course be ensured as well as not to worry your family, relatives, friends, and guardians, and please remember. Tomorrow, noon, Dock 13. See you later Tea, and if there are any questions regarding any matter, merely call for my name. I'm Meia Gibson, and I will be your consultant throughout this tournament, as well as your teammates, they are also being notified by the same proceedings as we speak. If they are not already with you that is. And remember, if you have any questions, just ask for me, or you can just hold onto the jewel with your other hand for ten seconds or so. Bye now," Meia said, with an abrupt click, she was gone.

"You too?" Tea asked, still staring at the glove, wondering just what other purposes did the glove have.

"Yes," Yami said, wondering as well, bewildered at how a being can appear out of thin air. "I must ask Yugi, just how this works," Yami muttered so low that Tea barely heard it, and laughed.

"Yes, so would I," Tea said.

"Looks like I better go back and get a good day's rest and make ready for the departure," Yami said, sighing.

"So much for relaxing huh?" Tea said.

"Yeah," Yami answered.

"Tea!" Matsuko suddenly yelled out of no where, and behind her, Yumiko.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Yumiko said, as she got to Tea. "Konnichiwa Motou san."

"Hai," Yami answered.

"Ok, enough talk," Matsuko said hurriedly. "You guys got the visual thing right?"

"Yeah," Tea said.

"I think we better cut today short and get ready," Yumiko said. "And rest."

"Yes," Yami agreed. "I shall see you three tomorrow morning." He said, as he nodded towards Tea and turned towards the door, when he suddenly turned around. "By the way, during the….visual presentation, I noticed that yours and certain others are different, as is mine. My consultant was a male, whereas yours is female."

"Really?" Tea asked, surprised. "I didn't even notice."

"Yes, well, others didn't either I believe," Yami said, smiling understandingly. "So I am curious as to whether we have the same dock or not."

"Well, I'm at Dock 13," Tea answered. "You?"

"Hmm," Yami frowned. "I'm at Dock 5."

"Just how many docks are there?" Matsuko said, exasperatingly.

"I wonder whether we're going to the same place now, if there are different boats," Yumiko muttered.

"Hmm," Yami pondered. "I'll go home, and check the….website again. But I think that it matters not because I'll be seeing you guys in the finals either way, that is of course…."

"Yes," Tea said, firmly. "You will be seeing us at the finals, Yami, don't doubt it."

"I would only be disappointed 'not' to see you there," Yami smirked. "I shall see you all there than." And with that, he left, leaving the three staring after him.

'I wonder what Kaiba/Seto have in mind for this competition. It's nothing like his Battle City Tournament,' Tea and Yami thought simultaneously.

A/N: ok….i apologize for the delay I had homework….a lot of homework. Right now, I'm so traumatize that I can't even pick up a comic book/manga. Yes I know, surprise surprise, but I JUST DREW A DAMN THIRTY – THREE PAGES COMIC BOOK ON THE SCARLET LETTER! Ugh, if I see another letter A right now, imma explode.

Now, back to story. Thank you for all the reviews that you've given me, and thank you for your patience. 


	5. Chapter 5

Duelist Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh characters. And this goes for all my chapters, so don't sue please! Yeah!

Summary: With a new tournament, trouble is once again brewing. With new friends and new enemies, the gang faces what will be their worst nightmares in their life. In this Duelist Summons Tournament the monsters become real, and its up to the duelist to control and wield their prowess, if only they can control their emotions first that is….but what's a girl to do when she's fighting her best friend, crush, and rival. YYxT (AxA) JxM OCxOC OCxOC and….

Chapter Five:

"Wow!" Matsuko said, as she whistled, or at least tried to, as she saw crowds of people heading off toward the docks.

"Kaiba's going all out isn't he?" Yumiko commented as she was also awed by the numbers.

"No kidding," Tea replied.

The three girls were on top a hill seeing over the dock, and as they looked on ahead, they saw that they were not the only one awed by the number of contestants as more were also coming, and they were not the only one who chose to walk and not face the traffic. Tea was wearing a short skirt ( one of those with pants underneath) that went to her mid-thigh, and a sapphire blue sleeveless blouse. She also packed a bag of necessaries as well. (the bag is like misty (in pokemon) bag. Except it's an azure blue.) Yumiko had on a knee length skirt, that slightly flowed out and had a slit on the right side that went up to mid-thigh as well, and a lavender tank top that tied around her neck. She also had a bag, but it was worn across her shoulders and was a darker lavender. (think like misty's bag, except the strings are longer, and a bit wider that went across her shoulders, and it went down to her thigh bag thing.) Matsuko was wearing a tight black shirt with a blue dragon on it, and black pants that went to her ankles. She had a dark midnight blue, bordering on black bag, similar to Tea's.

"No looking back now guys," Tea said, as she ran towards a registration sign that labeled, 'Dock 13.' "Last one there gotta do all the chores when we get back!"

"Hey!" Yumiko yelled, calling after Tea, starting to run as well. "No fair! You got a head start!"

"Tea get your ass back here!" Matsuko yelled, running after her, while Tea merely laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed as he and Yami finally got to onto the ship. The ship was huge, and looked like the kind that people took when going on a cruise, except apparently much more stylish. There were about five floors beneath deck. The lowest were the engines and working, second was the kitchen. The third was where the rooms were located, and the fourth was the dining hall. There was a bar there too. The final floor was the gaming hall, and where the casino was located as well. On deck, there were swimming pools, as well as other activities. There was another floor above deck, where the higher class passengers were staying, with more elaborate dining halls within as well.

"Interesting how Kaiba have us stay up here," Yami complimented, as the two made their way to the floor above deck, where apparently the captain as well as few other duelists were staying.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, while unpacking.

"Hmm," Yami thought out loud as he sat down on the bed. "I wonder where the others are."

"Good point," Yugi replied. "We didn't see them earlier today, I bet you that Joey at least is late."

"Of course," Yami smirked. "Hopefully, Tristan got them to the tournament though."

"Yeah," Yugi sighed, hopefully, when suddenly Yami's cell rang. "Who is it?"

"Its Tea," Yami answered. "Yes?"

"Yami?" Tea asked. "Have you registered yet? Are you on the boat?"

"Hai," Yami answered.

"Good," Tea answered, sighing. "At least you made it. I tried calling Joey and Tristan's cell. They're not picking up. Serenity said that she left early to avoid the crowd, and I think she's in the same dock as you. But that's not why I called. I don't think that Joey, Tristan, and Duke are here yet!"

"They're not here yet?" Yami asked, as he stood up.

"Yeah, I called and called," Tea answered. "And Serenity is panicking, and so is Mai. Can you please try and stall? He should be at your dock too."

"All right," Yami agreed. "I'll deal with the captain or something. But how is he going to get past registration?"

"We're leaving that to Matsuko," Tea answered.

"HURRY UP!" Matsuko's voice echoed through the phone.

"I'M TRYING DAMMIT!" Yumiko's voice answered. "BUT I CAN'T GET THE DAMN PROGRAM TO OPEN! I TOLD YOU I'M A COMPUTER ILLITERATE!"

"IT'S A FUCKEN PHONE! NOT A COMPUTER!"

"SHUDDUP!"

"……"

"okay, I have to go Yami before MAtsuko murders Yumiko," Tea said.

"All right than good luck, because I think that that's going to be tougher than getting Joey here."

"No kidding," Tea answered, as she hung up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o000

"Looks like Joey did it again," Yugi said, shaking his head and smiling. "How are you going to stall?"

"Hmm," Yami thought out loud. "No idea. you?"

"Well..." Yugi answered, smirking an evil smirk that seemed out of place on his usual angelic face.

'May Ra help me,' Yami thought, as he watched his aibou grow devil horns on his head, and a tail.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

"HURRY UP JOEY!" Tristan yelled, as he and Duke ran as fast as he could to the registration ahead. It was already six minutes past twelve, and already, workers were starting to put away the tables at the registration, for Dock 5 anyway.

"I'M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Joey answered, as he and Duke were a couple feet behind Tristan.

"TRISTAN! JUST GO STOP THEM FROM CLEANING UP!" Duke bellowed. Tristan than immediately sprinted for the registration area.

"WAIT!" Tristan yelled, as he finally got there.

"I'm sorry sir," the guy on the computer said. "But its past registration. I'm afraid that I can't register."

"WHAT?" Tristan yelled. "Look we're just a couple minutes late, and you haven't even finished cleaning up yet!"

"That isn't the point sir," the guy answered, shaking his head. "Orders from above. If you haven't registered by twelve, you forfeited your spot as a contestant."

"LOOK DUDE!" Joey yelled, as he finally got there with Duke. "YOU HAVE TO LET US REGISTER!" he yelled angrily.

"Sorry," the man shrugged, not at all phased by Joey's glare. "You're late, its as simple as that. Now if you will please move, we still have work left to do."

"Ugh!" Duke growled. "I can't believe this!" he yelled. "The tournament haven't even started, and we lost!"

"Dammit!" Joey yelled. "Lemme at him!" he yelled, as he struggled to hit the guy, while Tristan tried to hold him back.

"Stop it Joey!" Tristan yelled. "Will you just – "

"TRISTAN! JOEY! DUKE!" a voice suddenly called out. "ITS TEA!"

"What the –" Tristan said, as he, Joey and Duke looked around.

"Will you just answer your freakin' phone!" another voice said.

"Matsuko, calm down. Joey? We're talking to you through your phone, pick it up!" Yumiko yelled. "You can hear us, but we can't hear you right now, unless you pick up!"

"Gotcha," Joey said, as he quickly grabbed his cell. "Tea? Yumiko? Nami?"

"Finally," Matsuko muttered.

"All right, Joey?" Tea asked. "Just go to the registration and tell them that you're already registered."

"What?" Joey exclaimed. "But we didn't!"

"Just do it!" Matsuko screamed. "Or the boat will leave before you even get there! Tell them to check the computer!"

"Fine fine!" Joey answered, hanging up. "sheesh."

"Come on," Duke said, as he headed back. "They probably did something."

"HEY WAIT!" the three yelled, as they got back to the registration table, with the same guy sitting there, typing things up.

"Can I help you three?" he asked, annoyed.

"Look we're already registered, so can we just go to the boat?" Tristan answered.

"Excuse me?" the guy asked, now looking at them fully, his eye-brow raised.

"Yes," Duke answered smoothly. "So can you please check the computer?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't be registered," the guy answered. "I was here the whole day! And you three came earlier yelling about how you want to get registered even though you were late!" the guy yelled.

"What's going on here?" someone suddenly demanded. The three turned around, to see none other than Mokuba, standing there all authoritative like.

"I'm sorry sir," the guy answered, feebly, although he was twice the size and age of Mokuba. "Its just – "

"Oh, hey guys!" Mokuba said, as he came over to the guys. "Everything okay here?"

"No," Joey answered. "This guy here won't check the computers to see whether we registered or not."

"well?" Mokuba demanded.

"But sir! I was here all day, registering people in, and these guys haven't registered and –"

"yet they claimed that they did," Mokuba interrupted. "So I would suggest that you check, now, or shall I check it myself?"

"No sir, right away," he answered, as Mokuba came around back to see the computer as well. "Names?"

"Joey Wheeler."

"Duke Devlin."

"Tristan Taylor."

"Hmmm," Mokuba said, as he smirked. "It looks like they are."

"YES!" Joey exclaimed.

"What? But how?" the man muttered.

"Its all right, nevermind how," Mokuba said. "You guys better board the ship before it departs because Seto isnt' going to stop the ship just for you guys."

"All right," Joey answered. "Thanks Mokuba!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Duke said, as he and Joey ran towards the ship.

"Wait Tristan?" Mokuba called, as Tristan was about to run off too. "How were you guys registered? Don't worry, I won't say anything, but I was watching when you guys came running here, late. I had to do something or else I would've made him let you guys in, and when I came back, you guys were gone. Than I heard yelling again, only this time you were registered. How?"

"Well, Tea's friend probably hacked in. She called us and told us to just go in." Tristan answered.

"Oh I see," Mokuba said, nodding his head. "And wait, do you know who Tea's entering this tournament with?"

"Yeah, I think, Sumi Yumiko and Nami Matsuko. Why?" Tristan asked.

"No I mean, know them personally, like their background," Mokuba asked. "Um, no, we just met them."

"I see, k" Mokuba said, quickly as he saw Tristan was about to question him. "I have to go, and you better get on the boat, I think Joey and Duke's waiting for you." Mokuba said, as he ran off, leaving Tristan staring after him.

'What's that kid up to?' Tristan thought as he finally turned around to get aboard as well.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So the geeks know nothing about those two either?" a voice stated, more than asked, his back turned around, and staring out into the ocean.

"Yeah," Mokuba answered. "Do you have any idea who they are Seto?"

"Hmmm," Kaiba answered, as he finally turned around. "Looks like we're going to have to do some research on those two. Because we both know Tea's out to get me in this tournament." He said, smirking.

"No kidding," Mokuba said. "Iflooks could kill, you'd be long dead by now Seto."

"Hmph," Kaiba huffed. "Like she can do anything to me even if she wanted to."

"Either way, no worries," Mokuba answered. "I got your back bro!"

"yes, just like when in the limo," Seto stated.

"K, I got your back, except when it comes to Tea." Mokuba answered happily.

0o0oo0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Whew!" Duke yelled, "Made it!" he said.

"Wait, its forty-five minutes past twelve. How come the boat haven't left yet? The other boats are gone." Tristan said, as he came onboard. "And where's Joey?"

"See for yourself," Duke answered, pointing towards a mass of bubbles that came out of the pool nearby, that was also pooring onto the deck. And there, in the midst of all the bubbles, a blond head could be seen. "Joey ran up here so fast, he slipped and fell in." he said, as he and Tristan laughed their heads off, while Joey struggled to swim out of the mess.

a/n: woot woot. Finally the starting of the tournament! I'm almost done!...with the beginning….DAMMIT LOL.

K READ AND REVIEW

AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PAST REVIEWS ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Duelist Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yugioh characters.

Chapter Seven:

"Wow," Yumiko gasped as she got to the dining hall. "Kaiba really did went all out," she said, as Matsuko and Tea came down the stairs after her. Like Yami and the other, they were also in the floor above the deck, with other high class passengers. After calling and making sure that Joey, Tristan, and Duke was on board, the girls quickly unpacked and as they saw a sign, labeling 'Pool' on their way to their rooms, they decided to go and take a dip. However, now seeing the _actual _pool, they were awed by how big it was, not to mention the fact that it was also an indoor pool in a cruise ship.

"Well," Tea said, as she recovered, although seeing a pool that size surprised her, but she knew Seto. 'Just like when we were younger, nothing but the best can befits him,' she thought wryly. "Let's not waste Kaiba's money now shall we," she smirked, as she started running towards it, and quickly diving it. Once submerged, all the two girls saw was her light blue two piece bathing suit. The bathing suit matched Tea's eyes, and making it even more noticeable. Seeing as not to be beaten, Matsuko quickly dived into the water as well, and splashing water at Tea as soon as she re-surfaced, laughing as well. Matsuko, like Tea, was wearing a two piece bathing suit as well, with a more sport-like feel however as it had two strings over her shoulder and tied around the back, whereas Tea's had no strings, and simply tied around the back.

"Yumiko!" Tea yelled, as she laughed as Matsuko chased her in the water, trying to splash her once more. "Get in here!" she cried, as she suddenly got pulled under by Matsuko who decided to hold her breath and dive, and pull Tea down with her.

"Yeah!" Matsuko yelled, as she re-surfaced once more. "Get your ass in here!"

"Uh," Yumiko sweat dropped, as Tea quickly got her vengeance by doing the same to Matsuko. Afterwards, they each in turn started to pull the other down, trying to subdue the other to forfeit. "I think I will pass," Yumiko finally replied, as she sat herself down on one of the patio chairs and watched the two, laughing at their play. Yumiko like the other two, was also wearing a two-piece bathing suit, however it was lavender, similar to her hair, which for once was down, which reached only to her shoulders. Unlike the others however, Yumiko's bathing suit tied around her neck as well as around her, and she had bathing shorts on instead that was black.

"Come on Yumiko!" Tea yelled, as she laughed. "If you don't come in here, we'll pull you in!"

"That's right!" Matsuko yelled as well, with an evil smirk on her face however.

"Did you guys forget? I do not know how to swim!" Yumiko exasperated.

"Well than did _you _forget that we promised that we will teach you?" Matsuko answered, rolling her eyes. "Remind me again why you are scared of water?"

"I am not!" Yumiko answered fiercely, glaring at them.

"Than come in the water!" Matsuko said wryly, challenging Yumiko.

"Fine," Yumiko answered, as she quickly got into the water, however, stayed on the steps, sitting down on it. "See, I am not scared of water." She scoffed, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"Well now," Tea said, as she easily swam over. "We can teach you how to swim than." Tea smiled triumphantly, as she tried to pull Yumiko off the steps.

"No," Yumiko answered, as she quickly got out of the water again. "I proved that I am not afraid of water, and now if you will excuse me," she said, as she grabbed a towel that a maid was handing out nearby, "I will go rest on the chair." With that, she went back to her chair and laid down, closing her eyes. Seeing this, the two knew that there was no use in continuing this argument because the both knew that once Yumiko leave like that, it meant she no longer wanted the subject pursued, and if pursued, would only result in her getting angry and somehow avoid and not see them for a couple days as to cool off, as she always did.

"Damn," Matsuko answered. "And I thought we can get her this time," she said, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah," Tea sighed, as she did a back hand swim. "I wonder why she won't let us teach her," Tea mused quietly.

"I guess we'll never know," Matsuko said, shaking her head. "…that is until we find a way to get her in the water again." She giggled, once again evilly smirking.

"Of course," Tea said, as she closed her eyes, and continued her swim.

"I think I'll do my exercise," Matsuko finally said, as she gathered air, and quickly dived.

"All right," Tea answered absentmindedly, as she continued her back hand swim. Meanwhile, Matsuko was on the pool floor, sitting, crossing her legs Indian style and closing her eyes. It was as if she was meditating on the pool floor. While Yumiko was merely resting there, closing her eyes and dozing off into a slight sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This place is GREAT!" Joey yelled, as he got into the game room. There was games everywhere, from arcade game to just plain game consoles with practically every game there was. Not only was there practically every game there was, the best part about it was the fact that it was FREE!...well for all duelist with five stars and higher, and for those in the floor above deck, which Joey, Tristan, and Duke was also staying in.

"Calm down Joey," Tristan sighed, as he rolled his eyes at Joey's happiness of just seeing the game. His eyes were practically bulging out.

"Yes Joey," Yugi said, laughing at him.

"Oh come on Yug' !" Joey exasperated as he turned around, putting his hands out. "How can you resist THIS!" he yelled, causing many to turn their way. "Ya know what? Imma just go play without ya'll!" he yelled, as he ran towards a racing game, leaving the others to sweatdrop.

"Joey in a free arcade, or just an arcade for that matter is like a kid in a house made of candy," Duke replied, shaking his head in disbelief as Joey immediately started yelling at a machine not far from the four for killing him.

"Or just Joey in a house made of candy," Yami smirked, while the others laughed, agreeing.

"Well," Yugi said, as he regained his composure, "might as well join in on the fun," he said, as he, Duke, and Tristan was about to go play games as well, but seeing as Yami didn't move, he stopped, looking at him.

"I think I'll hit the pool," Yami replied with a smirk. "I saw an indoor pool sign earlier."

"What?" Yugi mocked, suddenly. "The King of Games? _Not _playing games?" he said, sarcastically, smiling.

"I am," Yami replied, with a grin, as he turned around and headed back to his room. "just that I am playing a _different _game." He said, although Yugi didn't saw it, he could just feel that Yami was smirking.

"Just don't do anything Tea wouldn't approve of," Yugi called out with a wink, running when Yami turned around.

'Aibou,' Yami telepathically thought. 'Are you mocking me?'

'Uh,' Yugi thought in answered. 'Depends on what you mean by 'mocking,' mocking as in, you like Tea, or mocking as in –'

'AIBOU!' Yami thought fiercely, but before he can scold Yugi any further, he had cut off the telepathy, leaving Yami with only a laugh. 'Since when have the 'light' side gotten this smug with me?' Yami thought, nevertheless grinning.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"Oh my gosh!" Mai gasped, as her, Serenity, and Rebecca got to the pool. "This pool is amazing!" she yelled, seeing the size of it. She had on a violet two piece bathing suit, showing off her body, and her hair was in luxurious curls, reaching her waist.

"Mai," Rebecca reprimanded, slightly rolling her eyes. "Its just a pool, and like any other pool, you just swim in it," she said, making hand motions of swimming and talking as if she was talking to a five year old. After having to drag so many suitcases up the stairs, as their rooms were also on the floor above deck, Rebecca was in no mood for Mai's bubbly attitude. 'Why didn't she just listen to her instinct and pack light,' Rebecca thought. 'Because a certain blonde…other than you, said that we need everything, just in case, and you panicked,' her conscience answered, causing her to slightly groan. She unlike the other two, was wearing a one piece bright pink bathing suit, that only dipped on the back. Whereas Serenity, like Mai was wearing a two piece as well, which only tied behind her, with no strings around her shoulder, unlike Mai.

"Rebecca, you've got to admit," Mai answered, looking back at the girl. "That this pool is big!"

"She's right Rebecca," Serenity added, smiling. "This pool is gigantic, so we might as well enjoy it," Serenity said, nudging at Rebecca. "'Sides, we're all tired from hauling up those suitcases, so we might as well relax our muscles here." Serenity replied, as she jumped into the water, making a perfect dive. Seeing this, Mai quickly joined her, and as she re surfaced she and Serenity waved back at Rebecca for her to join.

"Well," Rebecca sighed, as she knew she didn't have the heart to get mad at the two, "If you can't beat them, might as well join them.

0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

'Wow, this pool is pretty big,' Yami thought as he finally made it to the pool. 'After changing into his bathing trunks, which were black, he was immediately attacked by at least ten girls on the way to the pool. He of course, being the gentlemen that he is, flirted back, however, got bored, and stopped. Sadly, the girls didn't get the hint that he was no longer interested, continued hounding him to the point that he gave each and everyone of them a fierce glare that clearly spelled, 'I shall kill each and everyone of you if you do not shut up.' At that point, most of them got the message, and politely excused himself, earning a smile from him. However, one harlot just will not quit. She had blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. Alas, her constant droning of how pretty she looked, and how she feared of getting fat and breaking of her nails, quickly made Yami annoyed of her immediately. With her was two other girls, who was a blue haired girl, and green eyes, that was her follower apparently as everything the blonde said, she immediately agreed, and the other was green haired and red eyes, who was another follower as she added to everything the blue haired girl said. Luckily, before Yami could yell at the three, he found that he could easily give them the slip by weaving through a nearby souvenir store.

Once reaching the pool, he immediately saw Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca nearby, laying down on some patio chairs. He dived into the pool, and swam as close as he can to them. On arrival, he quickly splashed all of them as a greeting. "Good to see you three are also from this dock," he said, with a grin, as the three all glared at him.

"Yeah good to see you too Yami," Serenity said, softly, as her glare quickly disappeared.

"Yes," Mai added, although not so softly. "But you didn't have to splashed us!" Mai answered, with slight mock anger.

"Yeah Yami!" Rebecca agreed, as she had gotten all wet, as so did the other two.

"Well, how else was I to make my presence known," he kidded, and started swimming some laps.

"Geez," Mai yelled, as he swam by. "If it weren't for Tea, I would a beaten you up by now!" causing him to merely laugh.

During this exchanged, without the four noticing, girls were starting to gather nearby, pointing and giggling at Yami, who merely seeing this merely smirked.

"Yami," Rebecca suddenly taunted. "You do know that everything you do shall be reported to Tea, doncha?" she grinned, evilly.

'….crap,' yami thought. "And why should I care," he suddenly said.

"Come on Yami," Mai added, with a smile. "We all know you like our little brunette."

"…."

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue," Rebecca added, laughing at yami in turn.

"who says she'll feel the same way towards me?" Yami muttered softly, as he swam, although was heard by Rebecca.

"If you don't even have enough confidence to tell her, than you're right," Rebecca answered. "She'll probably not feel the same way about you," Rebecca said, glaring at him. "But we all know that she does, so don't you dare go doing something stupid and hurting her."

"She's right," Shizuka suddenly said, intensely. "If you do something that hurts Tea, we will be going after your blood Yami."

"Yes," Mai added, and suddenly laughing. "Not only that, but there will be those other two girls, Yumiko and Matsuko, and gods know that they will never let you rest in peace. Not only will they kill you, but they'll make sure you die the most horrible way possible!" she said, laughing, imagining up the things they'll do.

"They'll probably humiliate him to the point that he'll _want _to die!" Rebecca added, as she thought of more possible ways.

"I think that they'll maim him," Shizuka muttered softly, looking up thinking as well, while Mai, Rebecca, and Yami stared at her, who merely looked up and said, "What?" causing Mai and Rebecca to bust out laughing, surprised that Shizuka was the one who thought of it rather than one of them.

'Please tell me that all girls are not as violent as this,' Yami thought, shaking his head, as he swam away, ready to leave now, seeing as staying here a moment longer could actually endanger him. 'If Tea was on this boat, I wouldn't have to stand all these girls,' Yami thought.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Excuse me," a maid said, as she smiled, and started to slightly nudge the silver purple haired girl. "Excuse me," she repeated, finally opening her eyes, which also turned out to be purple, got up. "I'm sorry for disturbing your rest but Mr. Kaiba have requested that all duelist be down for a formal ball this evening at exactly six. Dinner will be served there, as well."

"I see," Yumiko said, smiling at the girl's politeness.

"I'm also sorry, but," the girl said, turning her head towards Tea and Matsuko. "Would you mind getting your teammates as well…I can't really swim, and yelling wouldn't be so great either.." She said, with her head down.

"No worries," Yumiko answered, laughing. "I cannot swim either…well other than drown, but I am not quite sure whether that counts as swimming or not." She added thoughtfully, while the girl laughed.

"Thank you," the maid said, as she turned to get other duelists.

"Wait," Yumiko called her, causing her to turn around. "What if we did not pack clothes for something like this? Afterall, we were not exactly expecting to dress up anytime during this tournament."

"You need not worry about that," the maid replied. "Later on today, there will be a maid bringing you your dress, and shall fit it to your taste," she said, winking at a confused Yumiko, and once again turning to leave.

"Yo," Yumiko called, as she got as close as she can to Tea and Matsuko, causing them to open their eyes. "Get out of the water! We have to get ready for tonight's ball!"

"What?" Tea replied, as she swam over.

"Yeah," Matsuko added, "What do you mean ball?" as she resurfaced and swam over as well.

"Apparently Kaiba decides to throw a ball here tonight for us," she said, as she helped Tea out of the water, and Matsuko as well.

"What?" Matsuko said.

"What are you deaf? I said, 'Appar-" Yumiko repeated, again.

"I know what you said," Matsuko said, glaring at Yumiko and interrupting. "You know what I mean."

"How would I know?" Yumiko answered. "All I know is that there is one at precisely six," she said, as she looked at a clock near the entrance. "Its now currently two' o'clock." She added, before the two can even ask.

"Hmm," Tea said, thinking. "Let's meet later at four at our rooms to get ready?" she asked, as the other two nodded.

"I think that I'll go to the arcade," Matsuko said, getting tired of swimming.

"Yeah, I'll join you," Yumiko said, looking at Tea, who merely nodded, and dived back in. "Later Tea!" Yumiko yelled, as she and Matsuko left to change and go to the arcade.

Once the two change, Yumiko into a long sleeved, blue shirt that slightly flared out at the end of the sleeves, and a jeans, while Matsuko wore a purple t-shirt and jeans. Yumiko had her hair tied up in a short ponytail, while Matsuko wore her hair in braids. "Hey, I think I'll go check this place out," Yumiko said, as they got to the entrance of the arcade.

"All right," Matsuko answered, seeing the Dance Dance Revolution game machine nearby. "I'll meet you later," she said, not even bothering to look at Yumiko, and headed straight of the machine.

'That's Yumiko for you,' Yumiko thought, shaking her head and smiling, and turned to explore the cruise boat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'This is getting boring,' Tea thought, as she swam in the pool. 'I wonder what the others are doing,' she thought, as she closed her eyes and continued swimming. Unbeknownst to her however, some guys were starting to gather nearby, and one of them was bold enough to whistle at her. She immediately opened her eyes, and looked around. A blonde haired guy with astounding midnight blue eyes were smiling flirtatiously at her, causing her to slightly roll her eyes. 'I guess he isn't all too bad to look at,' she thought, but as she saw her look her up and down, and suddenly staring at her chest, she immediately thought of him as a total pervert. As to avoid any conflict, most likely that will be started by her, if she continued to stay while he continues to look at her, she quickly got out, grabbed a towel, and headed for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" the blonde said, as he immediately came over, blocking her escape.

"Up to my room," Tea answered, coldly, as she moved to go around him, only to be blocked by him once more. "Will you please move?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry," the guy said softly, making her think that he will move, but than he suddenly added, "but what kind of man would I be if I let something as beautiful as you slip by," he said, huskily into her ear, causing her to back off immediately. Seeing this, his hand quickly went to her waist, and tried to pull her against him when she slapped him, hard.

"Don't," Tea said, icily. "Touch. Me." She said, similar to the way Matsuko said to Duke.

"You bitch," the guy answered, and was about to grab her again, when a hand interfered and grabbed him.

"I believe she told you _not _to touch her," Kaiba said, as he stepped into the scene, standing between the guyand Tea, making sure the guy's view was obstructed by him.

"And who the hell are you?" the guy demanded ignorantly, as he tried to pull his hand away, but couldn't as Kaiba's hand gripped his arm tight.

"Seto Kaiba," Kaiba growled, causing the guy to immediately back off, and looking at him with slight fear in his eyes. "If you ever, come near her again, or harass anyone else during this tournament, I shall disqualify you. I do not allow dirt like you to participate in my tournament. This will be your last warning." Kaiba said, coldly, shooting glares at the guy, who immediately glared back, and was about to retort, but thought better of it and stomped off. When the guy was no longer in view, Kaiba turned around only to see Tea no longer there. 'Damn,' Kaiba thought. 'there goes the interrogation that I just thought of earlier.'

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

"Yumiko!" Tea called, as she saw Yumiko. Yumiko turned around, only to see Tea have changed into a red shirt, and a white skirt, and a white blouse over her shirt. Telling Yumiko of what happened, she immediately got angry and asked where the guy was and said, 'Let's go beat him up!' causing Tea to laugh. She also told her of how Kaiba saved her, and how she also sneaked out when he was going to turn around and talk to her about Yumiko and Matsuko, causing Yumiko to laugh. "So where's Matsuko?" she asked, looking around for any trace of her friend.

"Well, we parted ways," Yumiko answered. "She went to play games in the arcade, or more specifically Dance Dance Revolution," she said, causing Tea's eyes to brighten up at the mention of it, causing her to roll her eyes. "and I went to take a look around, the boats pretty big," Yumiko said, describing the bridge, and the deck. Everything was large and fancy. There were lights everywhere, and at night, they would surely be on to illuminate the whole boat, and on deck, there was an outside pool, as well as more patio chairs for tanning. There were decorations of plants everywhere. "There were also a lot of designs of blue," Yumiko said wryly. "blue, blue, blue. Paintings were blue, the boat was white, yes, but the lines were painted blue, waves were blue, some of the PLANTS was blue," Yumiko exasperated, causing Tea to laugh. "If I see another place more blue than this, than it must be his house, I swear, I have never seen anything so decorated with the color blue."

"Okay, okay," Tea said, laughing. "You got it, Seto's obsessed with blue." She laughed, once more. "Now let's go find Matsuko," she said, as she walked towards the arcade.

"Oh yeah," Yumiko suddenly remembered. "Guess what the arcade color is? BLUE!" she replied, yelling, causing Tea to laugh even more.

However, when they reached the arcade, Matsuko was no longer at the dancing game, nor was she at the fighting games, the food court, or any other place in the arcade.

"Where is she?" Tea asked, frustrated at being unable to find the anime addict. "Where else can she be other than here!"

"Hmm," Yumiko thought out loud as she put a her finger to her chin thinking. "Well, if she's not playing games, than she's…."

"FIGHTING!" Tea and Yumiko yelled at the same time. Thing about Matsuko is if she's not fighting, arguing, or competing in games, than she's doing so in real life. With that thought in mind, the girls went out on deck in search of Matsuko.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe I lost to a girl!" a red head yelled, in frustration as his life points went dropped down to zero.

"Excuse me?" a black haired girl asked, completely insulted. "Are you belittling my gender?" she asked, angrily, glaring daggers at the poor idiot.

"How could I have lost to a girl!" the guy continued to babble, completely ignoring the silver blued eyed girl. "I demand a rematch!" he suddenly yelled, as he glared back at Matsuko. "You must've cheated somehow! That is the only way you could've beat me!" he yelled, angrily.

"Excuse me?" Matsuko retorted. "Did you just accused me of cheating! Why da hell would I cheat when there is nothing on the line to cheat for!" Matsuko screamed angrily, fire in the eyes. "Not only that, I never cheat! Especially when it comes to games!"

"Than explain how in the world that YOU beat ME!" the guy demanded. "There is NO WAY that you can BEAT me!"

"Oh I don't know," Matsuko exasperated. "Maybe because I have better SKILLS than you do. Or maybe because I don't know, I'M SUPERIOR to you? What do you think?" Matsuko answered, smirking, when suddenly the guy screamed out incoherent words, and made a move to tackler her. Seeing this, she merely waited till the last possible moment, and stepped aside, but not before leaving her foot out for the guy to trip over. "Now, now," Matsuko said, superiorly, shaking her index finger at him. "don't do something that you'll regret now. Even though of course you already dueled me which was your first mistake, but let's try not to make another." She said, sneering at him. Infuriated by her smugness, he tried once more to tackle her, only to have her grab a lifeline that connected to one of those red and white stripped lifesavers (a/n: no idea what that thing is called, but you always see those on the boat, and its stripped with red and white. Friend told me it was lifesaver…is it?), moved aside and putting it in her place, causing him to wear the thing around his shoulders, as it can't go any lower, and him tripping over the rail and falling overboard. "So, our first mistake is?" Matsuko laughed, as she leaned over the rail and saw that he was floating in the middle of the lifesaver and growing red by the second from anger.

"What's going on here?" a voice suddenly called out. Matsuko turned to see none other than Seto Kaiba himself, wearing a white tux with a blue shirt underneath and a matching tie.

"Oh, nothing much," Matsuko shrugged, as she walked past him, and towards the arcade. "Just an idiot overboard." She said, and as she walked toward the arcade, saw Yumiko and Tea went over to her. "See you later Kaiba." She said, waving him off without even turning around to look at him.

Kaiba glared at the girl for her disrespect and manners, but seeing as there was someone in the water, and yelling curses, he directed his attention towards the man. "Hey, you there," Kaiba called to one of the butlers nearby.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," the butler said, slightly shaking at being called for.

"Get the man into the boat," Kaiba said swiftly, turning around and walking towards the direction Matsuko headed towards.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba," he said, as he quickly left and got sailors to help the poor ignorant guy in the water, who was still yelling curses at Matsuko, calling her girl this, and btch that.

"Oh," Kaiba suddenly stopped, turning around and saying. "If he continues to use profanity like that once he's onboard, push him down again until he stops." He said, as he turned around once more.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," the guy answered, instructing the sailors once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What was that?" Yumiko asked, as Matsuko made her way over through the crowd that started to gather after hearing the profanity and trouble.

"Just some idiot who think he can beat me," Matsuko said, shrugging it off. "But I think its time that we go change and get ready," she added, as the two was going to ask for further information.

"All right," Yumiko said hesitantly, "but from the looks of things, I think I already know what's going on." She smirked, "and I've got to say, I like your style Matsuko."

a/n: slow day I know, but after the ball…WE'RE ONTO THE TOURNAMENT!...and for those of you who think i'm stalling...i admit i am. lol. but promise, I PROMISE that next chapter, the first quarter will be ball, and we SHALL START THE TOURNAMENT! I SWEAR! lol.

And once more thank you for all the reviews, they are all extremely appreciated, and please continue. i luv reading them and they make me update.


	7. Chapter 7

Duelist Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh characters, and as I am getting extremely annoyed at having to go through this every chapter…I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH CHARACTERS! THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS. So no sueing now, and I won't have to type this up ever again! Yeah for me! Lol. ..oh yea, and Yumiko is mine, and Matsuko is a friends so there. Also, vandread characters are not mine, and this shall be updated as there will be others that I will have. And this will also go for all other chapters.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LUV THEM!

However….dr/mai luver….i don't quite understand what you typed, so if anyone knows what you are saying, please say it again in the review for me….i got rather confused by it, but thank you for reviewing also nonetheless.

AND ONTO THE BALL!...just a little side note, I know nothing of tux, or suits so, I am a fashion disaster, and so if the boys/girls look bad don't blame me…actually u can, but u get the idea. Also, the only ones I actually took time to think of are Tea's Yumiko's, and Matsuko's.

Chapter Seven:

"Evening," a maid, waiting at their door smiled, bowing slightly with her head. "I shall be helping you with your dresses for this evening," she said, smiling.

"Oh it's you," Yumiko said, smiling. "It's nice to see you again Miss…," she said, while Matsuko and Tea stood there, puzzled.

"oh I'm sorry," the maid answered. "My name is Yamahito Mika," she said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance," she added, winking.

"Well," Yumiko said. "I'm Sumi Yumiko, and this," she said, pointing towards Tea and Matsuko, "Is Gardner Tea, and Nami Matsuko."

"Well," Mika said, grinning. "Its nice to know you all, however, we only have about two hours to get you all ready, so.." she said, turning towards the door, and opening it with her own key card. "Let's get all three of you ready."

"Um," Tea hesitantly said, as she and the others went into her room as well, while Mika left to get their dresses. "How do you know the girl Yumiko?" she asked.

"Yeah," Matsuko said, "I don't recall ever seeing her."

"Oh," Yumiko shrugged. "She's just this nice girl who informed of the ball, is she not nice?" Yumiko said, smiling.

"Well, yah," Matsuko said, but before she can finish, Mika suddenly popped back. For a maid, she was really rather cutesy looking. She had short blood red hair that just went past her ears, and stunning ruby eyes, although she was rather shy towards Tea and Matsuko, she was extremely comfortable around Yumiko, who was extremely pleased to meet the girl.

Mika came back, with not only a whole rack of beautiful dresses, she also brought a variety of shoes, as well as make up, and an assortment of jewelry and accessories.

"Good thing I reserved all the good stuff," Mika said as she dragged everything in the door, before shutting it. "A lot of the ladies here are so uptight and picky, I was afraid that they might take all the good dresses and leave you guys with nothing!" she muttered.

"thank you Mika," Yumiko said. "But half of the stuff you took would have been more than sufficient," she said, as she trailed a hand through the rack of clothes.

"Yes," Mika agreed. "However, I want you guys to look nice, and considering that you all are beautiful, I just thought that you guys should get the nice dresses to further that. Other than that, you guys are really nice to me, and I thought that I should repay your kindness." She sighed, with a shy smile. "The other customers and maids are really rather mean here.." she added, with a sad smile.

"Doncha worry," Matsuko said, rising. "Any of them pick on you, we'll beat 'em up!" she yelled, punching her fist into the air, causing everyone to laugh.

0o0o0o000o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Yami!" Yugi called, as he, Tristan, Joey, and Duke ran up to Yami, who was just outside his room, ready to change.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked, seeing how the guys ran so fast.

"There's going to be a ball later on," Yugi answered.

"A ball?" Yami asked, slightly disturbed. "I didn't pack for anything as glamorous as for a ball.." he frowned.

"That's where I come in," a young butler said, from behind the group. "I am Rai," he said, with his stunning cerulean blue hair, and darker blue eyes. "I shall be supplying you with your tux." He said, smiling.

"k, me and the guys are gonna go to our rooms, k ya'll?" Joey said, as he, Duke, and Tristan ran past Yugi, Yami, and now Rai.

"Well," Rai said. "Let's get started," he said, pulling in a clothes rack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"I don't like this dress," Mai said, as she tried it on. "It's too bright pink" she said, as a maid handed her a gown.

"Well how about this one," the maid said, annoyed, as she pulled out an even uglier one, making Mai mad.

"How about this," Rebecca said, as she wasn't very fond of the maid either. "I am sure you have other duties to attend to," she said smoothly. "So why don't you just leave us with the rack, and we'll dress ourselves," she said, and as the maid was going to protest, she added, "now." She said, coldly, causing the maid to immediately leave.

"Thank you hun!" Mai yelled, grabbing Rebecca and hugging her.

"Um guys?" Serenity called out from the bathroom softly. "Do I look okay?" she asked, as she stepped out in a horrid maroon dress, with ridiculous decorations of bright red feathers, and flowers.

"Get out of that dress Serenity," Mai said, "the evil witch is gone!" she yelled, as it was the maid who forced poor Serenity to take the dress in the first place.

0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o

"Lookin' good Tristan," Joey complimented as Tristan came out in a black over jacket, that wasn't buttoned up revealing a white shirt inside, that wasn't totally buttoned as well, with no tie.

"Thank you," Tristan answered, as he looked himself over in the mirror, his hair still in its trademark style. "You're not looking too shabby yourself," he added. Joey was wearing a black over jacket as well, similar to Tristan's and black pants, however it was buttoned and he wore a green shirt inside.

"You guys are forgetting me," Duke said, offended that they hadn't even noticed him, who was wearing a red tux, and black undershirt.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Joey said, waving him off.

"Come on guys," Tristan intervened, seeing as Duke was about to retort. "We don't want to be late," he quickly said, opening the door. "Wait," he suddenly said. "Everyone got their jewel glove and decks?" he asked.

"We're not idiots Tristan," Duke said, as he showing him his glove and deck.

"Hold up!" Joey said, as he immediately scrambled to get it, causing Tristan and Duke to sweatdrop.

"well I'm not anyway," Duke said, shaking his head, laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on!" Yugi yelled, impatiently.

"Perfection must not be rushed aibou," Yami replied, smirking as he said it.

"Just hurry up," Yugi yelled. "the guys will be here any minute!" he said, as he quickly straightened his suit of blood red, matching his hair, and a his white undershirt, and fixing his red and black stripped tie all at once.

"Yugi?" Yami smirked. "Since when did you have three hands," he asked, seeing as how Yugi was scrambling to get everything in order.

"Shuddup," he replied, irritated. "Wow Yami, you look good," Yugi complimented. Like Yugi, he chose a blood red suit, however darker than Yugi's and a black turtle neck sweater, and black pants.

"Of course," Yami stated, as he helped Yugi fix his tie.

"Tea would definitely approve," Yugi teased, and luckily, just when Yami was going to scold him, the door burst open with Joey, Tristan, and Duke.

"Let's go you guys!" Joey yelled, as he pushed the two outside.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

"Do I look okay?" Matsuko said, as she fidgeted with her long hair, slightly struggling.

"You look beautiful," Mika replied, as she helped her. Matsuko was dressed in a knee length Japanese, Chinese style dress, that was made out of silk. It was buttoned Chinese style from her neck to the side of the dress. On it was an azure dragon as design, and it had slits on both side of her dress, and slightly in the middle of the front. There was also Chinese style button for design on the front of the dress. Her hair was in a bun, held on by black chopstick with silver dragon designs. As her hair was long, it couldn't really hold her hair well, so they settled with holding half of it, and letting the rest for once down. She had white eyes shadow, and long earrings.

"wow Matsuko," Tea said, as she came to the girl. "You clean up nice," she said.

"So do you," Matsuko answered, as Tea was dressed in a more modern western dress. Her dress was a blue strapless dress that fit nicely on her. As it came to her waist, it spread out. In the front, the dress's length reached her lower thigh, and slowly spread out to half way towards her ankle in the back. It had pearls decorating the top of the dress, and an extravagant bow on the back. Her hair was half tied, and was curled, with sapphire earrings, and glittery blue eyes shadow.

"Um, Mika?" Yumiko called out from the bathroom. "Is this okay?" she asked self- consciously. When she stepped out, her dress in full view, it was beautiful in a gentle sort of way. While Matsuko looked sexy, and Tea cute; Yumiko had sort of elegance towards her. She was dressed in a lavender dress that matched her hair. The dress had two parts to it, as the outer is see through material. Unlike Tea's dress, there were straps, however it hanged off the side of her shoulders. While the inside clung to her body, the outside was more loose and free, glittering. The dress reached down past her knees, and to her ankles in the back. It was wavy at the end, and was almost flowery. Her hair was curled, and half of it was tied up in a ribbon. She had on lavender eye shadow, and long earrings similar to Matsuko, but it had a little violet on it.

"You look great Yumiko!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Matsuko agreed. "See we told you to dress up more often."

"When I saw that dress down in the lobby," Mika added in excitement, "I knew that it was perfect for you!" she said.

"I feel weird you guys," Yumiko said awkwardly.

"You look fine," Mika reassured her. "Now have fun you three!" she said, as she ushered the three girls out. "Oh and you guys have everything right?" she asked.

"….." silence met her question, as the three quickly got their gloves and deck. Yumiko took the glove, and wore, seeing as it looked strange, she took another white glove and wore it. Both gloves only reached her wrist, and the glove she grabbed flared out a bit, and was tied by a lavender ribbon, forming a bow on the side. Tea quickly did the same, and took one that had a blue ribbon. While Matsuko just wore the one glove, and took a black one. While Yumiko quickly placed her deck within the glove, Matsuko and Tea placed them in a little deck slot on their thigh, which was strapped. (think one of those things where people put their guns.).

"good," the maid said. "Now let's go," she said. "I can't wait to see the crowds reaction to you three, you all look beautiful!" she exclaimed, squealing with excitement, causing the three to laugh.

During the time, Mika have gotten over her bashfulness, and had befriended the three girls. Mika was the eldest daughter of a typical Japanese family that honored boys more than girls. She had two brothers, and cared for them deeply. However, the elder brother took much after her father, and disregarded her callously, ignoring her. Soon, she left, and her second brother with her. Now she worked as a maid for Kaiba Corp. while he was a computer engineer for him.

As the three made their way down to the ball room, which was basically the dining hall, there were lights everywhere, and butlers and maids nodded to them, or curtsied as they passed. Upon reaching the room, the first thing the three saw was that there was no longer a roof. The only roof there was, was the night sky, stars sparkling, and the moon illuminating the night sky. However, soon brought back to reality, as they entered the room, everyone turned to stare at them. As Mika have said, they looked beautiful, and the crowd was awed by it. By this time, Mika have silently retreated to a nearby shadow, and giggled at the crowd, glad that she stuck out her neck to get the girls the best dresses. As she silently enjoyed this, she quickly turned and went on about her duties.

Soon, Matsuko, tired of the staring, stated loudly, "Hey," she said, turning to Tea and Yumiko. "Isn't it rude to gawk at people?" she said, loudly, causing the crowd to quickly disperse and continued what they were doing, now resorting to stealing glances at the three. "People these days," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I am not sure that it was a great idea coming here now," Yumiko said softly. "I actually wanted to ditch this and rest early, and now I wish I have," she pouted.

"Oh come on," Tea said, as she moved towards the dance floor, dragging Yumiko and Matsuko with her. "We can make it fun," Tea said, as she and Matsuko started dancing.

"Come on Yumiko," Matsuko said, noticing the girl not dancing. "Ignore the others. 'Sides, I'll beat up any goons who dare comes near us," she said, rather loudly, causing several dancers to back away, and Tea and Yumiko to laugh.

"fine," Yumiko said, dancing as well, moving with the rhythm.

O0o0o0o0oo0

"Wow," Joey said, letting out a whistle. "Quite a turn out huh?" he said, as several beautifully dressed ladies started passing them, giggling, most of them looking at Yami.

"No kidding," Duke said, suddenly grinning. "Hello ladies," he said smoothly as he saw Serenity coming down with Rebecca and Mai. Serenity was in a simple red dress that tied around her neck, with a moderately low V-neck. Rebecca had one a pink dress with similar style, however, it had only one strap while the other one fell off the side of her shoulder. Mai had on a dark violet strapless dress that went down to mid thigh.

"Hey hun," Mai said, as she went over to Joey, nodding to the others.

"Hi brother," Serenity added, with a smile, while Duke and Tristan went over to her.

"Yugi!" Rebecca said, hugging him.

"It would seem that everyone has a partner but me," Yami smirked, as he was slightly ignored.

"And rightly so," Mai said. "Especially after you splashed us," she added, glaring at Yami while holding onto Joey's arm.

"It was merely to make my presence known," Yami shrugged.

"come on," Yugi said. "Let's dance!" he yelled, as everyone got onto the dance floor and danced as a group.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ahem," a voice called out over the speakers. "Thank you," Kaiba said in the microphone, as everyone soon stopped and turned towards the stage. "for participating in tonight's events," he said, smirking in his white tux, and blue undershirt and tie, while everyone clapped. "I shall get to the point, for those of you who wish to continue to dance, tonight, won't be a simple ball, or dance, as believed," Kaiba stated. "Tonight, shall be an introduction to the Duelist Summons Tournament." He declared, smirking. "Tonight," he said, "we shall differentiate the skilled from the novices. In other words," he smirked, as his hand gestured towards the right side of the wall. There, the curtains were rising, revealing a stage, and upon the stage, was none other than Mica, and several other maids and butlers. However, they were no longer dressed in uniforms, but in combat clothes. Mica had on a leather sleeveless shirt, a black leather skirt that reached her knees, although some decided to wear mini skirts, and combat boots. "as you can see, all these ladies and gentlemen are ready for combat. You shall be dueling, a summons duel against these ladies and gentlemen. Upon going up, you shall be fighting either all the girls, the guys, and if your team is mixed, than both. However, upon winning them, you shall be getting these," he said, as suddenly behind Mica and the others, a wall raised revealing a glass case. "Within these glass case, are also jewel gloves, and upon winning this, you shall be allowed to pick which of these gloves you wish to have. The gloves come in all colors, and different styles," Kaiba said, wrly. "However, what's special about these gloves are that it can access the internet easily, download music, and anything you can do with a typical laptop. In other words," Kaiba said, triumphantly. "Kaiba Corp has created a new line of technology, that shall be available in stores after this tournament. Not only can you duel with these gloves, you can also download certain aspects for these gloves, from playing game to typical office work." Kaiba smirked, and paused while this sank into the minds of the audience. "Although some of you have no idea of what to expect in this tournament, or how to even execute the moves you saw on the website, you shall be going into battle against them anyway. Those who win shall receive this new piece of technology," he smirked. "And of course, for those of you who does not wish to risk losing, than you will not have to challenge them. Also, as long as one of your team mates go through our team over there, than the prize is yours, however, if that teammate loses, another may come up in their place, finishing off where they left off. Now," Kaiba said. "Who shall be our first participant?" he grinned.

"What do you guys think?" Tea asked, while Kaiba looked around for participant, as is she. "Guys? Guys?" Tea asked, irritated, she turned only to see Yumiko and Matsuko staring at the prize. There were three styles, one of them was the same style as the ones they were wearing, while the other two were not entirely different, but different all the same. Yumiko was staring at the chained one, where there is a ring on the middle finger, connected to a chain, that split to hold the gem, of whatever one you want, and than connecting to another ring that was on the thumb, to finally the bracelet on the wrist, whereas Matsuko was staring at the ninja style one. There is a black band on the middle finger, connect to the cloth that spread out with the gem upon it, and fitting onto the arm like a glove would. "I guess we're in this," Tea sighed, as the other two nodded vigorously.

"I shall," a voice called out, as he appeared on stage. Kaiba immediately sneered at him, seeing that it was none other than the blonde that assaulted Tea earlier that day. "Very well, good luck," Kaiba smirked, as he got off the stage, and disappeared.

"Oh its him," Tea said, vehemently.

"Who?" Matsuko asked, as she broke out of her trance.

"Oh," Yumiko said. "That's the guy?" she asked, as Tea nodded.

"Who?" Matsuko demanded, as Yumiko quickly filled her in, and afterwards restrained her from attacking the guy. "Lemme go! I'll kill that idiot," she yelled slightly alarming others around them who Yumiko merely smiled and nodded, to show that this was normal.

"Matsuko!" Tea yelled. "Stop!"

"Matsuko," Yumiko finally said. "Which would you rather have? Him dieing, -"

"Yes."

"Don't shoot my idea down before hearing the rest." Yumiko reprimanded. "Or do you prefer watching him suffer total humiliation when we beat him than dieing?"

"…fine," Matsuko said, giving in, while Tea looked at Yumiko questioningly, mouthing, 'dieing?'

"from old age, or natural causes," Yumiko whispered back, causing the two to laugh.

"Shh," Matsuko said. "He's up the stage," she said, pointing towards the blonde guy.

"Well, than," the guy said, once up there with two of his goons, both blondes amazingly. "Aren't you going to teach me how to do this?

"sorry," a blue haired maid stepped up to the guy, smugly. "but if you had been listening, you would have known that you're going into this without any knowledge of whatsoever."

"What!" he demanded angrily. "You serious!"

"Yes," she said sweetly, "and as I shall be the first to test your skills," she said, and quickly drew five cards from her left hand, and extracting one with her right swiftly. "Red Archery Girl!" she yelled, as light started to enshroud her and the card she held up as arrows suddenly flew towards the guy, hitting him directly.

"Looks like this is going to be a synch," she said, smirking, as his life points dropped down by a thousand four hundred, leaving him with two thousand six hundred.

"Ugh," the guy grunted. "Not yet," he said, as he drew his cards, taking his time on choosing it.

"This is getting tiring," the maid taunted. "Make your move."

"Sorry, but I get to make my decision as slow as I want," he smirked, standing there.

"Wrong," the maid said, as she took another card. "Muka Muka!" she yelled, as a muka muka (this is an actual card…but I have no idea what it is lol.) suddenly latched itself onto the guy, strangling him, and taking a further four hundred life points.

"What the - !" he yelled "You cheated!"

"No," the maid smirked. "I just don't have to wait for you forever."

"Fine," he said, and took a card and held it up, apparently hopping that something might happen. However, silence met him, and nothing came out.

"How stupid," the maid said, rolling her eyes. "Like this you fool," she said, as she drew another, yelling, "Celtic Guardian!" and rushing him, and slashing the card at him. But as she does this, a huge sword appeared where the card should have been, and slashed him fourteen hundred more. "You only have eight hundred life points now," she said, haughtily, "and you haven't even scratched me yet," she stated, wryly.

"Shut up!" he yelled, and drew another card. "Flaming Soldier #1!" he yelled, as suddenly the flaming soldier appeared from the card, and acting on its own. "What the hell!"

"So you finally accomplished something," the girl said, as the soldier inched towards her, as it was rather slow. "Sadly it won't be of any help." She sighed, shaking her head. As the soldier was about to hit her with his sword, she easily dodged it, and summoned. "Celtic Guardian," and rushed him, who tried to dodge, but his movements were too stiff, and she easily predicted which way he was dodging. "Game over!" she yelled, as she slashed him.

"Ugh," he yelled, as it seemed painful. "I can't believe this game!" he screamed. "You two, get her!" he yelled, directing his teammates, who seemed to have disappeared.

"Sorry you lose," the girl smirked. "By the way," she announced towards the crowd. "You only get to use forty cards, as I believe you are told, and start out with four thousand life points. However, your cards shall not be replenished after each fight with us. Also, you can discard any card you do not wish to use in the battle, so that you may use it later on, but if you end up needing it, you will not be able to use it. Also, you only get one shot up here!" she finished. "So," the girl said. "Get off!" she yelled, as the guys pushed the blonde off, who was slightly growling in anger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow, this is so cool!" Joey yelled, as he rushed up the stage. "I wanna go at it!" he yelled, as he made his way up the stage. Similar to Tea's ball, after some dancing, a representative of Kaiba got on stage, and talked about pretty much the same thing, and upon hearing it, Joey immediately rushed to the stage, leaving Tristan and Duke sighing and following him.

"Right you are," the guy up on stage said, grinning. "That was extremely fast," he complimented. "Well than, I shall be your first opponent," he said, tying his lime green hair back.

"All right," Joey said ecstatically.

"I'd be careful if I were you," the man said. "Maha Vailo," he yelled, as lightning formed in his hands and went straight for Joey, hitting him directly,

"What da hell!" Joey yelled, clutching his chest. "That felt like it actually hit me!"

"Yes, well…" the guy smirked. "that's the point of this."

"Ugh," Joey growled. "All right, you asked for it…." He said, drawing a card. "Hah, dig this, Kaiser!" he yelled, holding the card up. The card of a green lizard, with armor, immediately glowed, and there was Kaiser, appearing immediately before him, and charging at the guy, causing him to yell in surprise as his life points immediately went down to twenty-six hundred.

"Ugh," the lime green haired guy cried. "Lucky shot," he muttered. "You won't be as lucky now," he yelled, as he got up again. "Silver Fang!" he yelled, as he threw two cards of silver fang out in front, which materialized into real wolves.

"You serious?" Joey yelled, as the two wolves circled him. "Ugh, dammit," Joey quickly drew a replacement card and tucking in the Kaiser away. 'Heart of the cards,' Joey thought, 'don't fail me now,' he prayed. "ALL RIGH! RED EYES!" he yelled, and as he threw the card in front of him, a Red Eyes Black Dragon, immediately appeared, and with one blow took out the wolves and the remaining life points of the lime green haired guy.

"I…can't…believe this…" the guy huffed, as he was on his knees and clutching his chest.

"ALL RIGHT!" Joey yelled. "Take that!"

"All right Joey!" Duke cheered.

"Nice one!" Tristan added. "Wait a minute, I get this!" Tristan suddenly yelled. "When I checked the site, it said that Red Eyes was a weapon type monster, and that's why you can summon his attack out right at that moment and blast him!"

"Wait, than what about Silver Fang?" Duke asked, confused.

"Silver Fang, I think that was an independent type monster," Tristan answered excitedly. "That's why when you summon it, it independently, appeared, and will attack your opponent!"

"I get it now!" Joey nodded. "Now that I know how to play, bring it on!"

After battling three more, Joey's life points was down to eight hundred. His next opponent, was a girl with startling green eyes that glowed beautifully with her green teal hair.

"Bring on the next victim!" Joey yelled.

"Sorry," the girl smirked, mischievously. "But you won't be getting past me." With that, she quickly drew her cards. "Man Eater Bug!" she screamed, throwing the card towards Joey, however, he dodged it, making it land behind him.

"Sorry," Joey smiled. "But I know the rules now." He drew his cards, and was about to summon one when he noticed the girl drew another card.

"Key Mace!" she yelled, "Key Mace #2!" two small fairies suddenly appeared, (this is a real card…well in the game that I stole from my brother anyway lol.) It had a blue dress like cloth on, and each was wielding a mace. However, they were extremely small, and attack points were only four hundred a piece. The fairies came at Joey, trying to whack him with their maces, but he dodged them both, and stepped back to summon a card, when he felt something grabbed his leg.

"What the-" looking down, he saw that he had just stepped into a ring. Looking further he saw that the man-eater card from earlier was still there, lying on the ground in the center of the ring. The ring was apparently glowing, and the man eater bug appeared, and latched itself on Joey's back. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, when it bit his neck, taking out the rest of his life points.

"Told you," the girl smirked.

"Hmm," Tristan said. "I'm guessing that that, is a trap card."

"Trap card?" Duke asked.

"Yeah," Tristan said. "See, there are still magic cards, and trap cards as usual. But some of the monsters, can also be trap or magic cards, but they have a wider range or more power. See that ring earlier, you step into the ring, and you're caught in the trap no matter what."

"So you step into the trap," Duke said. "than it's gonna get you no matter what?"

"No," Tristan answered. "I think that if you just use a magic or another trap card, you can get out of it."

"Now you tell me!" Joey screamed.

"Not my fault you didn't read the website," Tristan shrugged.

"That freaking hurt!" Joey screamed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course," she said, rolling her eyes. "Why did you think they screamed earlier? I mean, losing to you may be one of the reasons, but you were told that there will be pain involved, didn't you?"

"Ugh," Joey growled, stepping aside. "Duke, your up next," he said, as he lined up next to Tristan.

"Don't worry," Duke said. "I won't lose!"

And he didn't, not until he reached the third to last girl, with two thousand life points.

"Hah," Duke sniggered, as he saw a short, fragile looking girl stepped up. "I'm going to get out of this without a scratch."

"I sincerely apologize," the girl said softly, bowing, as confusion hit Duke.

"For what?"

"Well," the girl replied, rather serenely. "I am afraid, that you do not stand a chance against me, and thus I must apologize for ruining your winning streak."

"Uh huh," Duke scoffed. "Right, let's just get this show on the road," he said, drawing cards at lightning speed.

"Very well, Rogue Doll!" she yelled, as a rogue doll appeared, however, it remained still, standing in front of her.

"Well, if you're not going to attack, I will. Flame Champion!" he called out, as a flaming shield appeared, and went straight toward the girl instead of the Rogue Doll. "Hah, direct hit," he smirked. However, when the smoke cleared, the girl was no longer there, and the Rogue Doll was gone as well.

"Rogue Doll! Neo, D. Human!" the voice came from behind him, and before he can even retaliate, the rogue doll paralyzed him with her attack, while she slashed him with Neo the Magic Swordsman, and the D. Human card.

"Ugh," he panted. "That really does hurt."

"It would seem," the fragile looking girl said stoically. "That I have won," at this however, she allowed a small smirk, and added. "without a scratch on me too might I add."

"Ugh," Duke growled. "Your turn Tristan, beat her for me will ya?" Duke said, as he went to the side.

Unlike Duke, Tristan was ready, and as soon as the duel started, he used Swords of Revealing Light, delaying her. He quickly summoned his Mr. volcano, and Battle Steer, taking three thousand and nine hundred points from her, as she couldn't react to his fast movements. He quickly dodged her attack, and when she was just right in front of him, he used the Steel Scorpion, throwing the card at her, and as it latched onto her, it took the rest of her life points. Following the battle, Tristan easily took the next person in line which was a boy.

Next up was a beautiful brunette, with shining violet eyes that shone brilliantly. She had on a modest skirt that reached her knee, however, it had a slit on the right side up to her mid thigh. Her face was of complete innocence, and one look, took Tristan's breath away, as well as many others. Her shirt left much to one's imagination, as it was fitting on her. It was a black sleeveless turtle neck. She also had a sweet, kind loving smile, however, Tristan saw that it was a false smile.

"I shall be your final opponent," she stated, bowing her head slightly. "I am Kira."

A/N: sorrie for being late, but since my friend said that I can just cut it off as long as I update, so there. I shall update soon hopefully, and

THANK YOU FOR ALL UR REVIEWS ONCE MORE!


	8. Chapter 8

sorrie for the hiatus, but i'm back :D

dagger strikes again, i lost the original story chapters so now...BACK TO THE BEGINNING T.T so i'm typing this all out...again sigh

Chapter Eight:

Kira, eh? Tristan thought, grinning. "I'll be doing you a favor today by wiping off that fake smile of yours."

"Yes," Kira smiled sweetly at him, "You will. Because of you, my smile will be of a victorious one. Enough banter." Quickly, she jumped back and called out, "Invader of the Throne!"

"Let's go!" Matsuko and Yumiko practically squealed as they pulled Tea up to the stage. "I want that black ninja glove," she growled.

"Nothing is going to stand in my way of that chain glove," Yumiko smirked at the ten people they had to get through. It was a strange sight indeed. Matsuko was about ready to jump the ten for the glove, and Yumiko was giving the ten the evil eye as if they'd take the glove.

As the duelists stared warily at the two as Tea stood hopelessly there, Mica laughed. "I apologize," she bowed her head, "but unless you guys get through all of us. You cannot have the glove, and the task will not be easy," she smirked, "at all."

"That's what you think," Yumiko grinned. "Let's make this interesting shall we?" Yumiko had that glint in her eye that made Matsuko and Tea think twice about the usually passive girl. Despite her passion for the glove, Matsuko backed away from Yumiko beside Tea. Yumiko doesn't back down from a challenge, especially from a friend. Strange, from a total stranger, she'd shrug and say they won without even giving them the time of day. Looking at Kaiba with that glint in her eye, she said loudly, "There's no point in taking turns and fighting. Why don't we do something more stimulating," she grinned. Looking back at Tea and Matsuko, they nodded. Even though they didn't know what she was up to, they saw that she was still sane, and that provoking the girl when she's like this is no different than digging their graves. "Why don't we have a battle royale?" she said confidently, staring at Kaiba as the crowd gasped.

"A battle royale?" Kaiba smirked. Gutsy girl, he thought. "Very well, a three on thre-"

"No," Yumiko cut in. "Three on ten."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her. "Three on ten?" Is she pulling his leg? The girl didn't even know the rules, and she wants to go on a three on ten with his well trained guards? Either she's an idiot or she knows something he doesn't. "Very well," he finally said after a long pause as the audience all stared at him.

The dance floor was cleared, and Tea, Matsuko, and Yumiko stood on the edge of the dance floor facing the stage as the ten duelist lined up, Mica behind them all.

"Three...on ten?" Matsuko whispered to Yumiko. "You're mad aren't you?"

"Let's give it our all," Yumiko continued to stare at Mica, grinning. "I'll give you a battle update within the first minute of the battle."

"Why three on ten, Yumiko?" Tea shook her head. "Kaiba's going to know that there's something off about you two. Not only that, we never practiced a team battle before!"

"We never practiced battle period," Yumiko shook her head. "Besides, I think he thought I was bluffing when I was talking earlier. He does not think that we will win, but we shall. Besides," she winked, "it will give him something to think about. He won't know that it's us, and this way, he'll be less restless if he thinks he knows something." In a louder voice, she smiled and said, "Let's massacre them," again, the glint was in her eye.

"Dark Blader!" Kira called out as a soldier in metal gear came out, rushing Tristan with his lance.

Tristan barely managed to dodge the attack by diving to his right. "Warrior of Zera!" a dry looking warrior with a desert robe came forth, brandishing a staff. He attacked Dark Blader with his long staff as Tristan quickly threw another card when he realized that his warrior didn't match up with the blader. "Trojan Horse!" he yelled. The monstor was powerful, too powerful as it took some of his life to summon since he didn't had enough gems. He had wanted to save it for an emergency, but considering that this is the final match, now is better then later.

In the matter of a second, his warrior and horse had taken a hefty amount of life from the blader, and he dashed to suck in the gems into his glove.

"Armed Dragon level 7!" Kira called from behind Tristan. The attack hit him full on causing him to fly back in pain.

"Spear Dragon!" he screamed as a spear flew towards Kira, hiting her square in the chest. Both flew to opposite sides when her blader was finally knocked out, his warrior with him. However, Trojan Horse was still there and quickly attacked Kira, taking her down to but a thousand life points.

"Armed Dragon!" she yelled, as her dragon appeared once more and slashed Trojan Horse, taking him out immediately. She followed this with another attack towards Tristan, how barely dodged it. The attack hit him slightly in his shoulder, taking him to nine hundred life points. During this attack, he saw her threw a card at her feet, closest to him.

"Fissure!" he threw into the air, destroying his Warrior Dai Grepher as her Mirror Wall trap card disintegrated. "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" he yelled, throwing the card right at her as a small monstor came out ready to attack her with his fire rounds in his two guns that were bigger then himself.

"Masked Dragon!" she yelled as she threw the card into the air. The dragon formed above her head and flew straight at Tristan.

"I shall be the one to take you down," Yumiko grinned, "Mica." She winked, "Penumbral Soldier Lady!" she yelled, as the independent monstor appaered before. The blonde knight lady took nearly all her gems, but she was worth it. The soldier lady rushed the first lined up and attacked relentlessly, taking him out before he even got to draw a card.

"Mind on Air!" Tea yelled, as a blue monstor started floating above her head and shot out wind attacks all around. Although the attacks were weak, they did damage.

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level Eight!" Matsuko yelled, causing Yumiko who was dodging attacks left and right and Tea who was running about while throwing some fairy cards at them to double back and took their place behind Matsuko as they readied their back up cards. Yumiko's Lady Soldier was just taken out then, and so was Tea's Mind on Air. Matsuko earlier was attacking the players and monstors with her Dead Man's Sword, but their once unharmonized attacks revealed themselves.

They had attacked here and there, allowing Matsuko to gather gems with her close combat, she had finally accumulated enough for the 3000 attack points dragon.

"Just like the old days," Yumiko grinned. "Which is why we didn't need practice," she winked. "Mica's the only real challenge. I don't like how she's just standing there, unfazed. The rest are just your typical duelists. We take them out fast with our normal attacks, and save the best for last." Matsuko and Tea nodded, thinking the same. Yumiko after all was the battle stratigist. "We'll cover for you, Matsuko."

Tea turned to her to agree, but saw that she was winking at the now confused and shocked Kaiba and Mokuba who were watching from stage.

"Screaming Banshee!" Yumiko called, as the Banshee finished off what was left of those who survived the full blown attack of the terrifying monstor.

Matsuko quickly collected the gems and summoned the dragon again, leaving only Mica. They had moved so fast, Mica had still yet to make a move.

Matsuko was the only one who's life was down by a thousand as it took some of her life to summon the dragon, but Yumiko and Tea had practically no damage done to themselves.

"My turn," Mica grinned. "Ojama King!" she cried, as a strange bust like figure monstor appeared. The bust appeared to be the face of a clown, but as it was summoned, it grew to the size of but her hand.

"Wingweaver!" Tea called forth her favorite six winged, purple haired fairy.

"Elemental Fairy!" Yumiko called, not liking the clown face one bit. There was definitely something off about the monstor and she didn't like it.

Matsuko readied her Night Guardian in her hand in case things got worse. "What's happening?" Matsuko yelled, as her gems started dropping out around her. Same was for Yumiko and Tea. They quickly tried to get some back, but it was no use. The gems were shifted towards Mica.

Mica smirking called out, "Monstor of Oz!" the move made her life points go down to 500, even with their gems, and they realized why. The giant green koala kangeroo had an attack point of 4200 and the defense of 3700.

"Oh, hell no!" Matsuko shook her head. She was just about to summon her Night Guardian when Yumiko stopped her, grabbing her arm as she jumped back from the monster as did Tea.

"You'll take yourself out," Yumiko replied, calmly. "We need you in the game."

"Yumiko and I will do the summoning until you get your gems back," Tea nodded. "Wingweaver!" she called, as she was passed a long bow.

Yumiko threw a card up, and a long, silver, blade fell into her hand. "Opal Dagger," she smirked. The blade was anything but a dagger, as its length was about five feet five.

Yumiko attacked the Ojama while Tea with her Wingweaver and Yumiko's Elemental Fairy took care of the kangeroo. They did their best to defend against the monstor but the true source was Mica.

Mica summoned a Shining Spear of Hope, and rushed at Matsuko who managed to get her double blade out before she slammed the spear down on her head.

"And here I thought you liked me," Matsuko grunted as she fended off attacks one after another.

"Don't you worry," Mica panted, "I still do, even after you lost!"

The two attacked each other relentlessly, however, losing gems were taking a toll on them all and finally, Yumiko took down Ojama upon what seemed like a million hits later, and rushed Mica.

"And here I was hoping that I'd be able to take Matsuko out before you killed my monstor, Yumiko," Mica shook her head, "No worries! Ojama! Resurface!" she yelled, and suddenly the supposed to be digitized and dead clown face was back. "Really neat trick when combined with this magic card," she winked. Ojama Re-Summons.

"Matsuko," Yumiko growled, "You take out clown face, and I'll deal with the Wicked Witch in Black Koala Kangeroo Lover Slash Clown Face!"

"Guys!" Tea called over, "Hurry! I can't hold this beast off much longer!" she yelled. Her Wingweaver was nearly down, and Tea had summoned her Sand Witch as back up. Yumiko's Elemental Fairy was the only reason why her Wingweaver lasted so long with her healing magic and poewr ups, but Tea's lifepoints were down to a mere four hundred, and Yumiko and Matsuko weren't faring any better.

Yumiko had the range advantage, but damn was the girl skillful at her staff. The fight was a stalemate, wtih dodges and blocks from both. None of them actually got a hit in. The only reason why Yumiko and Matsuko were hit from fighting her was due to the trap mosntors she drew on them at close range.

One trap card, Yumiko thought, cursing a bit. She had lots of trap cards, but for some strange luck, they were all in the bottom of her deck, and she hated wasting cards. Not like she can summon them though, since that will instantly kill her unless she pulled the one low level trap she had. Curse her clown face, and the sucking of gems!

Out of no where, somehow, Yumiko did a round house as Mica thrusted her staff twoards her, and Yumiko pinned the staff under her foot. She had wanted to follow up with a back kick, but instead she slipped on the metal staff and did the splits as she accidentally summoned her Banshee just as Tea killed off the Ojama having getting tired with boxing with the Kangeroo wanna be.

Mica screamed in pain, as Yumiko held her breath. Her life points...went down to one hundred...and then -

kekeke

next chapter shall be results of battle :D

READ AND REVIEW PLS AND THANK YOU

:D 


	9. Chapter 9

Duelist Summons:

Disclaimer: Yugioh and Vandread characters are not mine. Only the rest that are not in Yugioh and Vandread. Redundant…but you get the pic haha

Thank you for all the reviews, they made me really happy :D

Seriously..I was gonna go for this other story…but I felt bad so I finished this and so I'm posting this up before I post the other story. Yayy everyone's happy…somewhat haha :D

Please Read and Review! :D

Chapter Nine:

Shit, shit, shit! Tristan thought as he ran into the crowd of people as the dragon flew at him. He turned around and saw the dragon opening his mouth, and just as fire was rushing out of it, Tristan took a dive to the right and summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight. The knight immediately appeared on his horse, and took on the monster. Tristan could only hope that this will be like the fairytales where the knights slay the dragon. Looking around, he tried to spot Kira, but then felt the ground beneath him shift.

Luckily, Gaia ran past him and pulled Tristan onto the horse with him as well.

"Good choice in card summons," Kira commented from above.

Damn bitch, Tristan thought, another dragon.

Kira was riding another dragon all along and is watching from a safe distance above them all. Considering that both were down to less than four hundred, Kira definitely got the advantage considering that she's unreachable at this point.

Gaia shifted to where Tristan's gaze went and then stared at Tristan for a bit. Tristan turned, noticing the gaze. His eyes shifted to the corner where the rally stage was, and Gaia nodded.

Gaia raced to the corner of the stage, the dragon, hot on their heels. Tristan immediately then jumped to the ceiling of the rally stage where there were metal bars and jumped onto the masked dragon that was chasing them. Having done that, Gaia threw the horse's bearings to Tristan, and Tristan threw it around the dragon. In the dragon's attempt to get out of Tristan's grip, the dragon tried to burn the bearings, but just at that moment, Tristan had forced the dragon to point towards Kira.

"Come on now Tristan," she smirked. "You should know that your own monsters can't hurt you."

Tristan smiled, "Look up."

Kira shifted her gaze towards the ceiling and saw that Gaia had somehow polymerized to become Gaia the Champion, and on his Cursed Dragon is just about to spear her. Tristan had taken polymerized Gaia while the fire obstructed her view.

Kira screamed as her life points dropped down to zero. However, her scream was added on by Tristan's as both of their monsters disappeared as the two were in the air.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Tristan screamed, "Fuck!" he growled as pain traveled from his behind and arm to his back. He looked over towards Kira and saw two of her teammates catching her and sighed in relief. He looked over towards Joey and Duke, however, and glared as the two were but an arm's length away from him. "A little quicker next time would be good guys."

Joey only smiled and scratched his head, while Duke shrugged. "You're a man," he said, "You can handle it."

A pulse could be seen on Tristan's head at this point as he jumped the two and pulled a choke hold on the both of them.

"Wahh!" Yumiko cried, wiping her tearless eyes. "She died before me, right?" She cried as her life points hit zero as well. "I want that glove! No fair!"

"Uh…" Tea started, when suddenly she heard another cry.

Matsuko fell on the ground, laughing. She was laughing to the point that there were actual tears in her eyes, unlike Yumiko's.

Kaiba stared blankly between the three of them, and smirked. So that's how it is, he thought.

His thought was interrupted however, when Yumiko's crying suddenly stopped.

"Considering that this is a battle royale between teams, we won since the other team is annihilated. Since it's a team battle, we all get the gloves." She glared at Kaiba.

"What makes you say that?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'll take the glove otherwise."

"And we'll help her," Matsuko stopped, grinning.

"Definitely." Tea smiled. "I was actually going to just give you my glove, but I don't mind rightfully taking one either considering that you're right."

Yumiko smirked, "Well?"

Kaiba shrugged, a small smile cracking, "I never said that you wouldn't get your glove. Before you cried," he exasperated, "I was going to announce your team's victory and hand you all the gloves."

"Yay!" Yumiko jumped up and down, "I get the chain glove, I get the chain glove, I get the chain glove," she sang. "Gimme!"

A tear sweat could be seen on practically everyone save for Matsuko who is on the ground laughing once more.

"So, fun!" Yumiko spun as she walked through the door and into their room. "Lookie at my pretty glove!" she said as she rubbed her hand against her cheek, enjoying the cool feel of the chain.

"Mmhmm," Matsuko nodded absentmindedly as she played Rakion on her glove.

Tea was the only normal one walking into the room and sunk into the bed. "Get over the gloves already!" she suddenly shrieked seeing as Yumiko merely sat down on one of the dining chairs and awed at her glove while Matsuko played her game. "You've been doing this ever since you guys grabbed the gloves!"

"Te-a," Yumiko sang, grinning with a glinting in her eyes, "you can chat online and play Stepmania."

At that point, Tea was gone.

Yami and Yugi sighed as they finally got through the tenth person.

"Some duel huh?" Yugi dropped to the ground, sitting tiredly.

Yami nodded, "This is ridiculous."

Rebecca came up and pulled Yugi up by her side. "You did great," she said softly, as Yugi blushed ten shades of red.

"Thank you," he muttered.

Yami smirked, "Not a single life point lost. What do you guys think now?" he directed his look over towards Joey, Tristan, and Duke.

Joey shrugged and gruffly said, "Lucky fluke."

"We tired them out for you," Duke grinned.

"We?" Tristan rolled his eyes, "More like me."

"You guys going for the gloves?" Yami asked the girls.

Mai shrugged, "I don't need those tacky gloves."

Rebecca looked at the line, "It's rather long…"

"Actually," Serenity said shyly, "I would like a glove."

Tristan smiled, "I'll-"

"I'll give you my glove, Serenity," Duke cut him off, taking her hand and kissing it. He smirked at Tristan who frowned and looked away. At that moment, however, Serenity looked to him sadly. Duke saw her gaze though, and frowned inwardly.

Tea stared up at the starry sky and sighed blissfully. With them out in the middle of the ocean, the stars weren't blocked by any buildings nor behind the fluorescent city light.

Tea, Yami thought, as he stared up at the black night sky. The stars reminded him of her eyes, and he really was missing the grace of his Goddess.

"I figured out your game, Tea," Kaiba suddenly said from behind her before joining in on the star gazing.

"What game?" Tea smiled innocently.

"So, you have a couple of free lancers to help you out," Kaiba smirked, "How much did you have to pay them?"

Tea grinned inwardly. Yumiko was right, he really thought he had something. She shrugged. "Enough."

Kaiba nodded, "I transferred some money into your account. It should more than cover it," he turned his on his heel and left before Tea could say another word.

Tea smiled. Tough on the outside, sweet on the inside, that's her brother. Being friends with them for so long, and going through so many things together covers just enough for them to join this tournament with her – including the small risk they're all taking.

"Yami?" Yugi appeared at Yami's side suddenly. "What are you thinking?"

"The tournament," Yami shrugged, fixing his eyes ahead.

"Tea, huh?" Yugi grinned.

Yami sighed, and nodded.

"You know," Yugi started, "I've been thinking. Even though, Rebecca and I aren't official or anything like that, we are at least together."

"There's no need to rub that into my face, aibou." Yami replied coldly.

Yugi shook his head, and held his hands up, shaking them. "No, no. That's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is, at least we have something on an unannounced, unofficial thing. You and Tea don't even have that."

"Again, aibou, there's no –"

"No!" Yugi rolled his eyes. "What I mean is – what if we find not only more about Tea, but more of her friends? More of her guy friends who are vying for her heart as well?"

Yami stopped then, and looked at Yugi.

"What if," Yugi, continued, "There's more that comes with her that we find out? Something like…another significant other?"

"There is no other significant other," Yami growled, "Only me."

"Well," Yugi sighed, "You better say something or do something to make sure that you really are the only one for her."

Mokuba stared hard at his brothers back in the control room. He was staring so hard, he swore there were two holes drilling through his trench coat and is now working on his shirt. Before the holes can penetrate skin, Kaiba turned sharply around. "What?" he demanded.

Mokuba inwardly smirked. Sure he can't demand answers from his brother willingly, but why voice a demand when he can just make his brother offer the answer? Refusing to reply, Mokuba continued to work his magic.

"Yumiko and Matsuko are free lancers underground," Kaiba finally sighed.

"What?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Kaiba shrugged, "At the battle royale, the way they acted were exactly like the rumored free lancers Jokers."

Mokuba nodded, "I see the similarities, but I disagree."

Kaiba arched a delicate eyebrow, "What?"

"Don't you remember those two girls Tea used to hang with?" Mokuba replied. "My bet is that it's those two. Tea wouldn't hire free lancers."

Kaiba nodded, "I remember those girls. They died, Mokuba, their families as well, and you're wrong, Tea would hire free lancers."

"What makes you so sure?" Mokuba scoffed, "And Anzu died as well, or did you forgot?"

Kaiba smirked, "I haven't forgotten, and only Tea can pull that off. However, Tea's hired free lancers before." He shrugged.

"I'm still betting on those two girls."

"Who are dead."

"Yes, the way Anzu's dead."

The two brothers held each other's gaze as they battled their points out with their eyes. Mokuba refused to back down, he is confident in the fact that those two girls are one and the same as the two girls back then. Kaiba refused to let his little brother win, sure he have his doubts, but he wasn't going to let his brother know that.

Mokuba relented and shrugged off the staring contest, "This is stupid. I'll find the proof and you'll see," he spun on his heel and left the control room a little too carefree.

Damn, Kaiba thought, Mokuba won that one, backing out like that. Shaking his head, he looked back at the cameras and saw that the dead Pharaoh and his gang were bidding one another good night, while his little sister was staring off at the moonless sky, one of her friends was in the arcade playing away at DDR, while the other ran around the cruise ship for about the hundredth time listening to her music on her glove.

"You guys, too?" Tea turned to see Matsuko and Yumiko escorted similar to her to their room. They nodded.

"I wanted to play some more DDR," Matsuko pouted.

Yumiko shrugged, "I'm tired anyway, so it doesn't matter I suppose."

"I can just open the window and look out all the same," Tea smiled.

"Getting well rested is half the battle, aibou," Yami smirked, "However, I would understand if you'd rather go to Rebecca's room. Your mentality is also a major factor in victory as well."

Yugi grew cherry red, "What do you mean, Yami?" he rushed, "Good night."

"Is everyone in their rooms?" Kaiba talked into the mic.

"Affirmative."

"All right," Kaiba nodded, as he laid down beside his brother who's already asleep.

"I'll leave everything up to you Alfred," Kaiba smirked. "Let the games begin."

Alfred, an old, white haired man nodded. "Commence amnesiac syrup."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just kidding," Alfred chuckled deeply, "It's a joke, Seto. Relax."

Kaiba nodded shaking his head at the old man's attack on his heart. He was allowing this only due to the tournaments fairness. He looked over at Mokuba who was fast asleep on the metal lab table like nothing was going to happen to him. Shaking his head, he also laid down and relaxed his muscles.

"All right. For reals now," Alfred started, "Commene amnesiac serum."

In seconds, Kaiba was just as relaxed..and asleep as his brother.

"Commence sedatives to all rooms….now."

"Welcome to the Duelist Summons!"

Tea's eyes immediately jolted open then and as she took in the trees and the cliff, she immediately took a defensive stance. What the – she thought, as she saw Yumiko by her side and a second later, Matsuko, both in a similar stance.

"I trust," the voice continued all over the…island?...Tea assumed, "that everyone had a good night sleep. This is your battle arena."

Yumiko gaped, "You're kidding."

"This is a large man-made island, provided by my self, Alfred Lent," he chuckled, "Convenient last name as you can see as I "lent" the island to Mr. Kaiba."

Matsuko rolled her eyes, "Bored, corny, old bastard," earning a light smack on the arm from Tea as Yumiko looked at Matsuko exasperatedly.

"Anyways, as I said," he continued, "This is your battleground. There are no friends here, only foes. Remember that. I wish you all the best of luck, and may the best men or women or both win."

Immediately, their jewel gloves lighted up, and Meia Gibson appeared with Duelo McFile. (both Vandread characters :D Vandread characters are officially staff now haha)

After a second of eyeing the two, Yumiko squealed. "Are you two dating?"

Meia looked away, blushing, while Duelo coughed. "Your team is lucky that we are the pair to guide you through this battleground as should you have any questions on your tactics, Meia here provide input, and I can help you with your injuries as I'm a doctor."

Matsuko frowned, "You're kidding right? Her I understand with inputting tactics as that's speaking, but how can you help with our injuries – assuming we get injured – when you're a halogram?"

"He can instruct you as well on how to deal with your injuries," Meia answered stiffly, "Obviously."

"Sorry," Tea pitched in to the two. "My friends are rather outgoing."

Meia raised a hand up to her, and shook her head, "That is nothing."

"She's correct in asking those questions…save for Yumiko. Whether we're dating or not is none of your concern." Duelo eyed the girl with his one visible eye, the other underneath his hair.

"If you want to glare," Yumiko smirked, "it's much more effective for me to see two eyes."

Meia grinned, "No, it wouldn't. Not if you see what's underneath his hair."

Duelo saw Meia's grin, and coughed once more.

"Anyway," Duelo started, "This is your battleground. There are five cities."

"Cities?" Tea gasped, "In this dense forest?"

"This is an island, right?" Matsuko asked.

"What is the layout of this place?" Yumiko added.

Duelo sighed. "Listen!" he said sternly.

"Yes, cities, five to be exact. Four in each corner, and one in the center. All, equal distance from the center one."

Yumiko nodded, "And the layout?"

"There are forests, jungles, deserts, every landscape and landmark imaginable," Duelo provided.

Yumiko raised a delicate eyebrow, "Peninsula?"

At that, Meia smiled, "No, no peninsulas."

"Then may I have a list of the landscape please?" Yumiko grinned.

"Very well, I shall recite them from memory. I'll do my best," Meia nodded, "Forests, jungles, deserts, waterfalls, bays, low tides, high tides, certain areas that will be flooded at night, or flooded in the morning, and these areas are all mixed in together. You can be crossing a desert the next, but hit the sea, and vice versa."

"How would we know an area would be flooded at night?" Matsuko asked.

"Let me guess," Yumiko grinned wryly, "When we sleep there and wake up in the middle of the ocean."

Meia nodded, "Correct."

"Will the landscape give our monster types certain boosts?"

Duelo nodded, "Which is why there are lighted areas and dark areas as well. Places, that are to not yet be disclosed until you stumble upon them yourself."

"What?" Matsuko asked. "Can't we just ask what these areas are?"

Meia shook her head.

"They're man made, right?" Yumiko asked.

Meia nodded.

"For light and dark monsters?" Yumiko smirked.

Meia, nodded once more.

"High five!" Yumiko grinned, high fiving Tea and Matsuko.

"Are we to go to the cities every night?" Tea asked.

"No," Duelo replied, "the choice is yours. You can go, restock your supplies which are in your backpack," he nodded to the ground, "anytime, however, at night, should you choose to go to the town, you will be provided a safe haven for the night. In other words, no one, may duel you. Also, should you go to town during the day, you may choose to refuse a duel. However, out here, all's fair game."

"How do we make it to the finals?" Yumiko asked.

"Simple," Meia grinned, "Survive. You may try to hide, which I doubt you three will, but hide as you might, someone will seek you out. All you can do is survive until the last ten teams are standing."

"Final ten?" Yumiko muttered, "Are there certain awards for winning a duel?"

"Yes," Duelo replied. "A rare card from each person."

"Yes," Matsuko grinned, punching the air.

"And black crystals," Duelo finished.

"Black crystals," Meia started, "is what you use to buy extra stuff that aren't in your bag, and are not items that you restock. You shall see when you reach a town."

Tea nodded. "We can summon you guys whenever we wish, correct?"

Meia smiled, "Yes, just call our names, or hold down on the jewel for a while."

"Anymore questions?" Duelo asked.

Tea looked between herself and the girls. "We're good."

"Good luck," Duelo smiled.

"I'm betting on you," Meia smirked.

As soon as they disappeared, Yumiko dug into her bag. "Okay…two jeans, three shirts, panties, bras, and…wow…how does this tiny little thing pack thirty sandwiches?"

"What?" Matsuko looked into Yumiko's bag. "You're kidding!"

They all look at their own bags and saw that it was much smaller than a school's backpack, and doubted that a binder could even fit into the two side bags and Tea's backpack.

"Kaiba's got skills," Yumiko shook her head. "He's got personal essentials down!"

"Ugh," Matsuko shivered, "I'd much rather have my own thank you very much."

"At least he thought enough to leave them in the plastic bag they came in." Tea commented.

"I guess the boys gets boxers then huh?" Yumiko added.

"WHAT THE – "Joey yelled, "how the hell am I supposed to wear this?" he roared, as Tristan and Duke both held up boxers.

a/n: finally starting. To make up for no yugi/yami duel, they'll be the first to be dueling next chapter in the game. :D

review please :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Disclaimer: Yugioh characters are not mine.

"Wow," Yugi breathed, "This place is amazing!"

Yami could only nod in agreement. The two had scaled a mountain upon Yugi's insistence to see the island for what it really is. Even though the two didn't get to the mountain's summit, they scaled high enough to see something that resembled a grand cliff, a waterfall, a desert, a jungle, a forest, and Ra knows what is going on with the dark and lighted regions that seem to have a sky of their own.

"Why do I feel like that area," Yugi pointed, "looks like space or some sci-fi, Star Wars thing, going on?"

Yami gazed in the direction Yugi pointed and his eyes widened at the strange bubble buildings, arches, and streets that seemed to bend and curve in mid-air. "I do not know what to say, aibou."

Yugi laughed. "I don't know which is more exciting, exploring this place or the actual duels."

Yami continued to stare at the place, awestruck. "Neither do I."

"Do you want to look for your friends, Tea?" Yumiko started as they decided to sit down at the cliff, dangling their feet as they ate the first of their sandwiches.

Tea shrugged. "Honestly? I'd rather not. Instinct tells me that we'll only be a bigger target running in a bigger group."

Matsuko nodded. "I don't want handicaps."

"Really?" Yumiko leaned in towards Tea, whispering, "What about that Yami guy?" she winked.

Tea immediately blushed, and Yumiko and Matsuko laughed.

"What does that Kaiba think he's doing?" Joey growled, "Giving me this…thing," he held a thong out in front of him in pure disgust as Duke and Tristan laughed full heartedly.

"Maybe he's looking to see you in them," Tristan snickered.

Duke bent over in laughter, holding his stomach as he did.

"You bastards!" Joey screamed, as he started chasing Tristan and Duke.

Rebecca sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm going to drown here or something?" she looked over the cliff and gulped as she saw the waves crashed against the cliff's spires.

Mai shook her head. "Just don't look down."

"We can always go into the jungle instead of walking around it," Serenity suggested. "That way we won't see the cliff or the water."

Mai and Rebecca looked at one another, shrugged and nodded. The three made their way into the jungle.

"Let's head to the city," Joey suddenly said after they finally stopped chasing one another around. "We'll probably see the others there, too."

Duke nodded. "Sounds good. We can also help each other survive."

Tristan didn't say anything, but followed the two. Wouldn't everyone be heading towards the city? He thought. Well, we'll have to face someone sooner or later I suppose.

"Yami?" Yugi pushed himself up and steadied himself on his elbow. "Shouldn't we try to meet the others, check out the city, or something?"

Yami shrugged, as he continued to watch the clouds above them. The two were laying down in the plains and staring up at the clouds. Both his hands were cushioning his head as he relaxed in the empty plains. "The point of this game is to survive, aibou. The cities should be a battleground right now since everyone is probably heading towards it, thinking that they'd check out the safe place."

Yugi nodded, as he lay back down. "All right, I'm going to take a nap then."

"I'll wake you should something happen."

Yumiko continued to pace between the cliff and the forest. Looking down the cliff, she noted that it looks more like a canyon. There is nothing but rocks and more rocks down the cliff, and nothing but trees and more trees in the forest. What a contrast, she thought.

"Will you just relax, Yumiko?" Tea laughed as she swung her legs back and forth as if she was on a swing rather than a tree branch.

"Chill, Yumiko," Matsuko added lazily, her eyes closed.

"Tea, I understand," Yumiko sighed, "sitting in a tree makes sense, but you, Matsuko. Do you want to die? You're lying next to the cliff! One wrong turn while you're sleeping, and its good-bye life!"

Matusko shrugged. "I like sleeping on the edge…"

"And I like to move around. I feel so restless." Yumiko sighed.

"Why?" Tea asked, curious.

"There's probably a bloodbath on the outskirts of the cities now," Yumiko frowned.

"Good for us," Tea nodded. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Don't tell me you feel bad for them…" Matsuko rolled her eyes as she turned on Yumiko.

Yumiko shook her head in exasperation. "Of course, not!" she said indignantly, "I just wish I could be there, but not there, so I can see how many teams are down and out and take that into account. I really hate how we do not know much other than be one of the last ten standing."

Tea laughed, shaking her head while Matsuko snorted.

"And this is the one who claims to be the nice one out of the three of us. All she wants is numbers!" Matsuko shook her head. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me later."

"Oh, dude!" Joey yelled, pointing at the scene before them.

Immediately, several duelists turned to them and grinned.

"Shit," Tristan shook his head.

"Idiot," Duke muttered.

"What?" Joey asked, oblivious.

"Our next victims," one of the guys in black grinned.

"Run!" Tristan immediately turned around and ran, Duke right behind him, and Joey following not long afterwards.

"Don't you think you two are enjoying yourselves a little too much?" a melodic voice suddenly startled Yugi up as Yami merely glanced to the shadow of a three women in front of him.

The three wore identical, tight fitting dresses that reached their knees. The dresses are simple with a single strap that crosses their chest and wraps around their shoulder. The three wore a white, green, and blue dress separately, their shoulder length hair matching the color of their dress.

"Don't you think that you're trying too much to be alike?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "Clearly, the three of you are not related." He noted that none of them looked like one another feature-wise.

The one that spoke up before shrugged. "It does not matter, does it?"

Yugi was already on his feet as he brushed off the grass on his pants warily. Yami continued to lay where he was. "True, I suppose."

The three smiled simultaneously then, and the one on the right in blue suddenly drew a card from her cardholder wrapped around her thigh. "Princess Curran!"

Immediately, a little girl in black dress and staff, followed by a rabbit butler appeared and whilst in midair, pointed her staff at Yami and Yugi. A bright light emitted and engulfed the spot.

"Why are we running?" Joey panted, although he continued to run.

"If we're going to face those two," Tristan answered, "do you really want to do it where someone else can come in and fight us right afterwards? It looks like people are heading towards the city. We don't want to be in that large group fighting people! It'll be a disadvantage, duh!"

Duke shook his head, and whacked Joey on his shoulder, causing him to trip a bit.

"What do you mean, if?" suddenly a voice yelled out behind them.

Tristan turned only to see the two on a Cursed Dragon and easily catching up to the three.

"You're already facing us!" the other guy in black and green yelled. "Dark Necrofear!"

A blue fiend suddenly appeared, carrying a broken baby mannequin as it rushed the three.

Tristan managed to fall to his right, just as the fiend attempted to side kick him with its sharp, purple thigh armor.

"Dark Assailant! Twilight Rose Knight!" Duke yelled, throwing the two cards out as the short, mini, knight immediately started attacking Dark Necrofear head on in the air while his Dark Assailant bent itself to attack his lower body with it's spiked hands.

"Thousand Dragon!" Joey turned set himself up so that the Thousand Dragon's roar took down Dark Necrofear and the Cursed Dragon.

The two riding the Cursed Dragon immediately fell as they lost the four hundred life points (as the Cursed Dragon took the 2000 attack points from Thousand Dragon). Tristan seeing their fall, immediately threw an Acid Trap Hole where they would land, taking another 1000 life points from them.

Quickly gathering all the gems from the monsters, (causing Joey and Duke to say, "Hey!"), Tristan immediately summoned the Demonic Roaring God Valkyurus. Throwing the large warrior right in front of the two who didn't even get the chance to get up nor roll out of the way, the God merely stretched out a hand that didn't even reached the two, and the battle was over. The rest of their life points dropped to zero in a matter of seconds.

Joey and Duke cheered.

"Nice one, Tristan!" Joey smacked him on the back.

"We should do something about strategy," Duke noted, nodding in appreciation for the battle at Tristan. "I had no idea what you were up to."

"Let's get out of here before more teams show up." Tristan nodded.

The three quickly collected their spoils and headed in the opposite direction of the cities. "We're lucky no one saw us and attacked right after the battle." Tristan muttered.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair giggled, and followed the three.

"That was a bit abrupt," Yami muttered as he managed to get up and jump back in time, whereas Yugi dived to his left.

"A warning would've been nice!" Yugi quickly got up and backed away from the three as he yelled that.

The one in green, standing in the middle, shrugged. "The battle starts as soon as we're in a certain vicinity of one another and either team draws a card."

The one in white to her right giggled. "You guys really are too laid back." Suddenly, her giggles abruptly stopped, and she drew a Natural Rose Whip and started attacking Yugi with the rose whip.

Before Yami could rush to Yugi's aid, a line of fire separated Yami from Yugi. Looking back at the other two, the girl in green had summoned a Fire Princess who is maintaining the fire between the two.

Yugi watched the girl carefully as he dodged from her whip. It is a good thing that he is small and quick on his dives and rolls. The girl is too far for him to do anything, but just close enough for him to throw something at her. "D.D. Warrior Lady!" he threw the card just in front of her, as the independent monster rushed her. The monster caught her by surprise as she took the hit directly. The slash made her fly back and took down her life points to 2500.

Yugi was about to follow up with another monster but a fireball suddenly flew at him. It caught his shoulder as he tried to dodge it, and he quickly patted the fire out as his life points took a hit to 3600. He looked up and saw that the girl in green had directed a fireball at him and was ready to throw another, and he is back to a defensive position.

By this time, the girl in white recovered and took out Yugi's Warrior with the 7 Colored Fish attack card.

Ugh, Yami thought, this is ridiculous. How many times can she use that damn Princess? He had been trying to dodge her area attack the whole time, and he had been forced to back further and further away from the girl. The girl in green firing fireballs at him isn't helping either.

"Princess Pikeru!" the girl in blue called out as a little girl almost identical to the other princess appeared, except in white and followed by a goat butler.

"Great," Yami muttered as he somehow dodge two area attacks and the fireballs. Finally, he got blasted back by the force of the two circle of lights combined, his life points dropping to 3000.

During his fly backwards, he quickly summoned his Dimensional Alchiemist, who warped himself and Yami at a straight angle where the Alchemist blast hit both the green and blue dressed girl. The blast, although weak, cleared through both, and even managed to partially hit the two princesses who immediately dissipated as they had no defense. Finally, a card he can use, he thought. He rushed to collect the gems, and summoned his Buster Blader who managed to slash at the girl in blue whereas the green girl dodged.

When Yami attacked the girl in green, Yugi took the chance to summon Maha Vailo who shot thunder at both the girl in white from afar and the girl in green. He followed up with throwing a Liquid Beast behind the girl without her noticing. So, when she dodged Maha Vailo's thunder attack, she stepped into the beast who suck away 950 life points. Yugi screamed, "Whiptail Crow," who then flew at her, taking away the rest of her life points.

Yami gathered up the gems that Yugi accumulated from his end, and smirked. "It's over." The two girls gasped when they heard the girl in white screamed in pain and defeat, and realized why Yami had been mainly dodging. "Lord of Phantasms!" Yami yelled.

The giant Lord emerged behind him, and readied a black chasm within his hands.

Maho Vailo and Buster Blade forced the two to run in one direction, away from the Lord, but still in front of him, and when the black chasm finally spiraled off, the after blast was more than enough to take the two out.

'Us being telepathically connected is somewhat cheating, isn't it?' Yugi thought to Yami, slightly smiling as they collected their cards and black gems.

'Hmm,' Yami shrugged. 'They did attack us without much warning. And it's not like we purposely talked to one another or anything.'

'True,' Yugi nodded. "Next time though," he said loudly, "let's make sure we don't get divided, and maybe you should add more lower level monsters on you or something."

Yami nodded, turning on the three, he smiled, "Thank you."

"Bye!" Yugi waved back at the three ready to cry girls as they walked away.

Yumiko caught her breath as she saw her chance and had her Banshee weapon card finish off the monster and the unaware duelist. Matsuko quickly wrapped up the gems that dropped, and took out the last of the duelist with her Axe of Despair, chopping him away. Tea's Key Maces retracted then and the three collected their spoils.

"What was that," Tea asked as they continued to walk the line between the cliff and the forest, "the fourth team we took out?"

"Yup," Yumiko grinned. "Lookie!" she held up her four new cards. "I love my Peacock!"

Matsuko growled, "Your Peacock does nothing! It just runs around the place distracting me!"

"It distracts them, too!" Yumiko pouted. "Maybe you don't notice, but it's the reason why you have a surplus of gems!"

Shaking her head, she sighed, "Don't you have something a little less annoying that gets us gems?"

Yumiko shrugged, "What if I do? It is what I draw, so deal with it!"

Tea, who have been walking in front of them suddenly stopped. Immediately on alert, ready to draw, Yumiko and Matsuko stopped what they were saying and looked on.

Mai, Rebecca, and Serenity were being backed by three large guys and their monsters to the cliff. The only thing separating them from the guys and their monsters were their own monsters.

Mai's Harpie Lady Sisters and Pet Dragon stood between the group, and were losing time fast. Luckily, they managed to take out the three bulky men's monsters before disappearing themselves. Serenity collected the gems, and immediately summoned Ice Queen. The 2900 attack monster called a blizzard upon the three men. Their life points slowly dropped as the blizzard went on. However, it didn't take them out immediately. One of them sacrificed himself, and summoned the Genesic Dragon. The might red and silver dragon appeared and was just about to rush them when Rebecca summoned her Millenium Shield just in time. The three men immediately yelled in pain and defeat.

"We were so close!" one of them punched the ground with his fist.

"No point in crying now," Mai scoffed, "Give us your cards!"

Growling, the three gave up their cards and stalked away.

"We were lucky," Serenity sighed in relief.

Mai shook her head, and nodded to where Tea, Yumiko, and Matsuko stood.

"Good duel!" Tea walked forward, and greeted them.

"Thank you," Rebecca said, slightly stiffly.

Both groups were on slight guard, just in case the other team decided to draw on them.

After a few moments of silence, "Let's just call this a truce," Yumiko finally started hands up. "Well?"

Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca looked at one another and nodded. "Definitely."

Both groups relaxed, and exchanged stories.

"Wow, you trekked through a jungle with two other teams?" Yumiko asked, wide eyed.

"That battle was definitely not fun," Mai shook her head, recounting the story.

Running along side one another, Serenity had turned back and threw Thousand Knives behind her to slow down their pursuers. Each knife took down one life point from the monsters hot on their heels and the duelists.

Rebecca's shield was draining fast, and her Ruby Dragon is having a difficult time going through the jungle. Mai's Harpie ladies flew and took lunges given the chance at their enemies, but the three were not able to do much damage without a clearing.

Serneity suddenly flashed a card she had at the two of them. Immediately, the three split up, and Rebecca summoned her Silent Swordsmen. With the three split up, the other two teams also split up, thinking to take out them individually.

Before they can do much though, Serenity summoned her Ancient One of the Deep Forest. The goat stood guard in front of her, and rammed anyone away from her. "Ice Master!" She screamed. The Ice Master summoned a single, large ice sphere concentrated itself in the center of all the battle. Mai and Rebecca had spread out to make sure that they huddled all their enemies, monsters and duelists, in a certain area, where the ice sphere now stood in the center. Before the duelists could run for it, the ice sphere suddenly exploded and took out everyone.

"Wow," Yumiko nodded, "skills."

Mai grinned, "Of course."

"It's getting late," Tea noted the dark sky, "Let's make for the city. If we run for it, we might be able to make it inside without trouble."

"Hopefully, most of the people are already in the city," Yumiko added.

"Well, we won't know until we go there, now would we?" Matsuko chimed in, "Let's go."

The two groups started making their way to the nearest city when a voice stopped them.

"Alliances are not encouraged here."

The two groups turned around to see four guys in a full on black vest and matching black pants.

"Aren't you guys in an alliance?" Yumiko replied.

"No," one of them grinned, flashing white teeth. "We're assassins."

Read and Review Please!

Thank you for all the reviews! They made me really happy! Also, thank you Logan, I'll make sure Kaiba uses Chaos Sorcerer.

And I'll take any other suggestions.

Sorry for late update again…hehehe….

So, please read and review!


End file.
